


I'm Yours

by astarpen



Series: Multiverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarpen/pseuds/astarpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Fabray has been tormented by Santana and Brittany since the beginning of high school. The reason? They think she's been sleeping around with the whole school. Shameless smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenamedRenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenamedRenee/gifts).



Charlie jumped back as her locker door swung shut, stumbling a bit she looked up at Santana Lopez and winced as she took a step back to get away from her. The result was her backing up against the taller Brittany Pierce who smiled at her when she looked up. Charlie swallowed as Santana smirked at her, they had been tormenting her ever since they had gotten to high school and Quinn had been made the head Cheerio. “Hey—Santana, Brittany.” Quinn had told her to stand up for herself but that had ended up with a slushy facial and the teasing had gotten worse. She really didn’t know why Quinn even put up with them. They’d been to her house several times for sleepovers and she had to lock herself up in her room.

Santana smirks watching as Brittany places her arms around Charlie’s shoulder keeping her from running away. “So about our English project that we’re supposed to do together,” Santana said with a smirk. “How’s that going?” They had been stuck with Charlie after all three of them had been late to class.

“I—said that I wasn’t going to do it by myself,” Charlie said her voice cracking as she tried to pull away from Brittany who tightened her grip slightly. From the irritated look on Santana’s face this was the wrong answer and she flinched when Santana took a step into her personal space.

“You hear that Britt’s, she’s going to ruin her _perfect_ little GPA and not do her homework.” Santana watches as Brittany’s face falls and she flicks her eyes to Charlie again. “You just broke the golden rule of McKinley you don’t make Brittany sad.”

Charlie looks up at Brittany and swallows, “I’m not saying I won’t help but I’m just saying that I could use a bit of help—it’s a huge project,” she says trying again. It wasn’t good enough because Brittany still didn’t smile and Santana was getting closer and she closes her eyes and winces. “I’ll do _it.”_ She had seen Santana take down Azimio Adams when he had made Brittany sad. With a broken arm he wasn’t going to be playing football anytime soon. She bites her lip her eyes still closed, expecting Santana to hit her anyway. Santana’s never been violent outside of the slushies but she’d never made Brittany sad before.

Santana smirks up at Brittany who grins back their plan is going perfectly and she touches Charlie’s cheek gently. “ _Good girl_ ,” Charlie opens her hazel eyes to look at her. Santana can see the surprise at the touch and the confusion. “But seeing as we have to keep our grades up so we can stay on the Cheerios, we’re going to make sure you don’t get any _ideas_ and _screw_ us over.”

“I—wouldn’t, it affects my grade to,” Charlie manages to get out. She tries to pull away again but Brittany isn’t letting her leave.

“You don’t want to spend time with us?” Brittany asks and she’s about to frown again.

Charlie looks horrified at the expression and nods swallowing as she glances at Santana who still has a hand on her cheek. “I do—do you want to come over? Or I can come over to your place after you’re done Cheerios and I can work on the project—and show you the parts when I’m done?”

Brittany smiles at this, “San’s parents aren’t going to be home tonight,” she informs Charlie letting her go. “Quinn should know where it is.”

Charlie quickly scrambles away from Brittany and nods, “I’ll be there waiting,” she says her shoulders slumping over. She was going to be alone with them for hours, while they tormented her she just knew it. She wondered if she could just not show up. She’d ask Quinn to tell them to knock it off but it always made the teasing worse. She shoulders her backpack and heads off leaving the two of them alone.

Santana’s eyes dance in amusement as she looks at Brittany, “Your plan is working,” Santana says.

Brittany grins watching where Charlie had run off to. “I knew it would.” They were going to have so much fun with her.

* * *

 

She was really trying hard to work on the stupid assignment. She’d already done the lion’s share of the work anyway. She really had no idea why she had expected them to help her, or even take an interest in the work that they were supposed to be doing. But concentrating while the two hottest girls in school were sitting on the couch making out was next to impossible. She tried to ignore them, truly she did, but Brittany was sitting on Santana’s lap making these little whimpering noises as she gyrated her hips. Charlie glanced down at where Santana’s hand was and swallowed. She had heard rumors from Quinn that they were endowed and she could have sworn that she saw something.

“San—she’s staring at us again.” Brittany said flicking her eyes to Charlie who _immediately_ went a bright red and turned back to the book she was trying to analyze. Brittany smirked as she rested her head against Santana’s shoulder.

“It’s cause she’s a little pervert. I bet she wants to know if the rumors are true about us.” Santana turned to Charlie who was still a bright red and looked like she was about ready to stammer out some stupid excuse. “They are. Me and Britt have _cocks_.” Santana watches in delight as Charlie makes a face at her crass language but still remains bright red turning her attention back to her books. “Now what about that rumor of yours? Are they true?”

Charlie glances up at Santana confusion on her face which is still bright red. “What rumor?”

“That you’re the biggest cockslut at McKinley,” Brittany says with a grin on her face as Charlie’s eyes widen at the accusation.

Charlie frowns a bit that clearly can’t be right she’d only had sex the one time and it hadn’t even been all that great. She has plenty of male friends but they’re men and she’s not that interested. “I—thought that was the two of you,” she says absentmindedly before it dawns on her what she just said and to who. “I mean the rumors—I didn’t mean that the two of you _were_.” Santana looks pissed and Charlie immediately scrambles backwards as Brittany slowly slides of Santana’s lap. “I’m sorry, I just—it’s not me I’m not a— _slut_.” She mumbles the last word her face blushing at the use of a dirty word. “Look I’ll just get back to this paper—and you two can continue on—doing what you’re doing.” Charlie says flushing as she adjusts in her seat and keeps her head down, hoping that they wouldn’t push the issue. She shivers when she feels the couch shift and Santana entering her personal space while Brittany walks around the couch behind her.

“ _Bullshit_.” Santana says with a smirk placing her hand on Charlie’s leg running her hand up Charlie’s leg. “I bet that if I put my hands down your pants you’d be _soaking_ wet.”

Charlie freezes as Brittany wraps her arms around her shoulders again, it’s quickly becoming a position she’s all too familiar with. Brittany doesn’t even hesitate sliding her hands down the front of her t-shirt and under her bra her fingers trailing across her nipples. “Her nipples are hard San,” Brittany informs Santana in a matter of fact tone. “I guess the rumors of her being a slut are true.”

Her throat goes dry and that doesn’t even make sense in her head, she’s just reacting to stimulus. “I’m not a slut,” she manages to croak out and she feels Santana’s hand tightening on her knee. Charlie looks over at her flushing, “I’m not a slut,” she repeats.

“I think she’s lying. I mean let’s look at the scorecard. You were peeping at us like the pervert that you are,” Santana begins moving her hand up slowly up Charlie’s thigh. “Your nipples are hard and I’m fucking sure that if I _check_ you’ll be drenched.” Charlie tries to wiggle away and Santana smacks her thigh hard as she unbuttons and unzips Charlie’s jeans. She smirks when she sees the black lacey number under Charlie’s jeans. “Look at that Britt more proof. Who were you wearing _this_ for?”

If it’s even humanly possible Charlie turns even redder embarrassed. “They just give me confidence is all,” she mumbles. She’s about to say more but Santana doesn’t want to hear her words right now and she just slides her hand down the front of Charlie’s jeans and underwear. Charlie immediately tries to stop her but it’s too late as Santana is now wearing a huge grin on her face as she pulls her hand out for Brittany to see. “I—it’s not—”

“Can it, _Slut_ -bray,” Santana snaps at Charlie as she holds up her glistening fingers. “Guess the rumors are true she’s the biggest cock slut at McKinley.” She watches as Brittany leans forward and drags her tongue along her fingers.

“Well it’s good that there is _two_ of us San,” Brittany says with a grin as she releases Charlie who immediately tries to get away. Brittany lets her sweatpants drop to the floor, not bothering with the idea of modesty. “She’s going to get plenty of lady cock tonight, and we’re probably bigger than those all those other guys to.”

Santana is up and is blocking Charlie from escaping, “Where the fuck do you think you’re going? We’re here doing _you_ a favor. The least you could say Slut-bray is _thank you_ and start worshipping our lady-dicks like you know you want to.” She puts her hands on Charlie’s shoulders and forces her to her knees, she notes that she doesn’t meet that much resistance. “After tonight you’re just going to be a slut for _our_ dicks,” she hisses in Charlie’s ear as she steps aside so Brittany can have her way with Charlie’s mouth.

“But I’m not a—”

Brittany doesn’t even hesitate to shove her dick into Charlie’s mouth roughly, the tip of her dick hitting the back of Charlie’s throat. “You talk too much,” Brittany said with a grin. There is no warm up as Brittany immediately begins to move her hips tangling her hands in Charlie’s blonde hair, as she begins to fuck Charlie’s mouth using it for her pleasure. She lets out a low groan, as she finally manages to slip her dick into Charlie’s throat when Charlie finally relaxes her throat. “San! She can totes deep-throat my dick,” Brittany says in glee. “You need to try it once I’m done.”

San watches a pleased look on her face and Charlie had insisted that she wasn’t a slut. Not everyone could take Brittany’s eight inch dick on their first try, she hadn’t managed to. “Fucking slut, who the hell have you been sucking off behind the bleachers? Bet you let Puck put his tiny dick in your mouth,” she said in an annoyed tone. “You’re supposed to be _our plaything_. Fuck her face harder Britt, she needs to learn a fucking lesson.”

Brittany grins and does just that thrusting her hips into Charlie’s mouth faster and quicker, the feeling of Charlie’s throat muscles and her tongue are increasing her pleasure and she closes her eyes, if Charlie’s throat feels _this good_ , she can’t wait to get her dick in Charlie’s cunt. She thrusts her dick in deep and tilts Charlie’s head back a bit. “Swallow it all,” she says in a bossy tone as she lets out a low moan as she cums deep in Charlie’s mouth. Thick ropes of cum shooting from her dick and into her mouth. Brittany finishes her orgasm and looks down at Charlie as she pulls her relatively hard dick out of Charlie’s mouth. There was some of her cum that leaks out of Charlie’s mouth and Brittany frowns at it. “I said _all of it_.”

Charlie mumbles something her throat sore from Brittany’s rough face fucking, “Sorry,” she says wiping the sides of her mouth with her thumb and looking at the cum before licking her thumb clean. Brittany smiles at this and Charlie shivers and looks up at her for a moment before looking down at the ground. Hoping that that she can keep her pants on. She’d never live it down if Brittany and Santana found out that she liked it. She can feel her ruined underwear and how wet she is. Far wetter than all the other times that they had tormented her.

“I want to see her naked now San, I bet she’s like _super_ wet for our dicks now,” Brittany said smiling at Santana. She pulls away from Charlie giving her a bit of room to move so she can strip for them.

Charlie doesn’t move and Santana growls getting into her face immediately. “You heard Britt get naked slut, you’re only making this worse for yourself.” Charlie hesitates for a moment before she pulls back and pulls her shirt off revealing that she’s wearing a matching bra and Santana smirks at this reaching forward and running her finger along the lace part of the bra.

Charlie flushes at the leering that she’s getting and quickly unclasps her bra letting it fall off her, immediately Brittany reaches in and tugs on her nipple sharply and she lets out a small pathetic whimper. She reaches for her pants and stops, after this there would be no going back. They’d see how wet she was. She shoots a pleasing look at both of them. “Santana—I—”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Santana growls but she doesn’t let Charlie respond instead hauling her up onto her feet and yanking down Charlie’s jeans and pushing her back onto the couch. She grips the end of Charlie’s jeans and yanks them off her.

Charlie immediately flushes and tries to cover her ruined underwear not wanting Santana to see how wet she is. Brittany notices immediately, “San she’s not acting like a good slut,” Brittany says crossing her arms over her chest. “I want to see how wet she is.”

Charlie scrambles back a bit as Santana turns on her and she swears she can see the tail and the horns. “Santana _please_!” Santana looks determined and Charlie turns to the one person who can stop Santana but Brittany’s just smiling waiting. She doesn’t move to take them off and Santana grabs her arm as she sits on the couch pulling her over her lap. Charlie’s cheeks burn in shame as she feels the stinging slap of Santana’s hand against her ass.

She doesn’t stop her hand hitting each cheek with rapid succession, she’s a fucking cheerio she’s got the stamina to burn and she glances up at Brittany who is stroking her hard dick. “When I tell you to do something I don’t like to fucking repeat myself Slut-bray,” Santana informs her not stopping as she continues to spank Charlie. Some of her spanks far harder than the other.

Brittany strokes her dick slowly pumping her hand, watching in delight as Charlie begins to hump her ass back to meet Santana’s spanks. She’s a pain slut as well, Santana has a really good spanking technique and now they have someone who would enjoy it. Charlie’s ass is turning a nice shade of red and Brittany is glances down and grins widely. “San! She’s getting your leg lap wet. She _likes it_!”

Charlie burns with shame her pussy is drenched completely and utterly soaked, and she can feel her ruined panties clinging to her, there is no hiding it anymore. Not that she was doing an excellent job hiding it before. Santana’s own dick is pressing firmly against her lower abdomen. It stings but it feels so good to the pleasure mixing with the pain.

Santana finally stops her hand slightly sore as she looks down at the bright red ass cheeks in front of her and drags her hand down, Charlie’s wetness all over her thigh and ruining her parents couch. She raises a brow at this. That wouldn’t do at all, “Giving you one last chance Charlie or I’m going to make this look like a warm up. Give me your fucking panties and show Britt and I how much of a _pain slut_ you are.” She watches in amusement as Charlie begins to shed her drenched panties as she slides off Santana’s legs and offers them to her.

“Oh my god San, look her pussy is drooling,” Brittany says watching as Charlie’s wetness leaks down onto the hardwood floors.

Santana frowns at this, “She’s making a mess Britt, she should fucking clean it up. That’s what she should do.” She tosses Charlie’s ruined panties to Brittany who catches them. It’s their trophy and she has no intention of giving them back to Charlie. Maybe they could frame it. She watches as Charlie moves to grab her shirt and she frowns. “I thought you were a _slut_ not like that with your mouth.” Santana gets a fistful of Charlie’s hair pushing her face down to the ground so she can lick her mess clean.

Brittany watches as Charlie begins to lap up her mess and looks over at Santana for a moment as she slaps Charlie’s ass. She can’t help herself as she pulls Santana into a deep kiss. “San she’s like the perfect slut! Can we keep her?”

Santana glances down at Charlie for a moment making sure to push Charlie’s face deeper into her mess, “Depends Britt. We need to try her out first. I mean she’s such a cock slut, she’s probably fucking loose and that’s no fun. I mean look at how fucking wet she got.” Santana sneers finally letting Charlie’s head go.

Brittany looks down at Charlie for a moment and grins, “What about her ass San?” Brittany runs her hand along Santana’s thick dick, she’s about an inch shorter than her but she makes up for it in width.

Santana looks at Charlie who looks up at her, “Santana—I haven’t had anything up there before—and you’re too thick it’ll split me open. I don’t think it’ll fit,” Charlie babbles trying to move back but Santana just smirks.

Santana smiles at Brittany, “You hear that she’s a virgin there Britt, we can make sure it’s perfect for my dick and yours.” Santana glances around the room for a moment before getting up. “Follow us to my bedroom Slut-bray.” Santana watches as Charlie begins to get up and she forces her back down. “You _crawl._ Maybe if you had been a good slut and done what we wanted and when we wanted instead of taking random dicks up your cunt then you’d be allowed to walk.” Santana snaps at her as she strolls to her bedroom, walking up the stairs.

Brittany watches as Charlie crawls up the stairs remaining on her hands and knees, her ass swinging a bit. She can’t help but smack Charlie’s ass again causing her to yelp. “Once you show us how good a slut you can be for us, maybe San will forgive you if you promise to stop spreading your legs around school.” Brittany informed her. “Up on the bed Charlie,” Brittany says and Charlie quickly climbs onto Santana’s bed.

“Fuck Britt look at how fucking wet she is. I don’t even _need_ the lube for our little cock slut.” Santana slaps Charlie’s ass hard causing her to grip the sheets as she mounts the bed quickly and drags her cock along Charlie’s folds collecting her wetness as she teases Charlie, she smirks watching as after a moment Charlie begins humping back. “Fucking _slut_ , you just need something up that fucking _cunt_ of yours.” She swats Charlie’s ass again, normally she’d prepare Charlie get her used to a finger and then two and finally three so she’d at least be a bit ready. But Charlie had been going around getting her little cunt fucked by everyone but them. She presses her now wet dick against Charlie’s puckered hole. “Relax or this is going to fucking hurt more than it should.” Santana snaps at Charlie.

Brittany moves to sit on the bed next to them and quickly spreads Charlie’s cheeks so she can watch her anal deflowering and nods at Santana. “Do it San,” she says egging Santana on. She’s always wanted to watch it up close and personal like this.

Santana pushes the tip of her dick into Charlie and she listens to the mewl, that slips out of Charlie’s mouth as she clutches the sheets on the bed tightly. “I said _relax_ , you’re going to fucking enjoy having a dick up your ass nearly as much as you like getting that filthy cunt of yours plowed.” She pushes a few more inches in groaning at the tightness. She had definitely been an anal virgin. Brittany spreads Charlie’s cheeks a bit wider and Santana is taken in by the sight of her dick slowly disappearing into Charlie ass. “You’re _our_ fucking plaything Charlie, and this hole that I’m fucking it belongs to me and Britt. Just like the rest of you. You’re our _slut_ , you should have been begging us to fuck you, to make you into our slut. We would have given you what you wanted.” She moves more of herself into Charlie hearing her let out a low groan. “Right Britt?”

Brittany nods, “ _Right_. You’re supposed to be _ours_ Charlie.” She watches as Santana finishes burying herself into Charlie’s ass before she finally lets go, and because Charlie’s ass is losing a bit of the redness that she likes to see.

There’s a bit of pain, Santana’s thick and it’s stretching her out more than she’s ready for. It hurts at first but then it fades until she just feels a bit uncomfortable from the fullness. Santana’s not moving and she’s grateful that Santana is at least giving her a chance to get used to it. She doesn’t doubt that she’s going to be in for a hard pounding in a few moments. Brittany’s words get to her, and she bites her lip a bit. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

Santana smirks. _Finally_ she was apologizing for what she had done, being the school slut. She bucks her hips roughly and Charlie groans. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry. Fuck I’m sorry.” Charlie repeats over and over again. Santana finally begins to pull out slowly, and Charlie moans against her. It feels good. So good, and she can’t help herself as Santana thrusts into her slowly fucking her at first. But she wants more, _“P-please Santana. Fuck me. Hard._ I’m sorry. So please just _fuck me_.”

Santana looks at Brittany who grins back at her, they have her right they want her. “And you’re such a needy slut to. Fuck!” The idea that someone like Puck has seen her like this, so needy pisses Santana off even more and she begins to thrust into Charlie roughly taking her, as she slams her hips against Charlie’s still sore ass, making her moan loudly and wantonly. “God you’re such a slut,” she says as she slams her hips against Charlie’s ass again.

“San can we share now?” Brittany asks her dick is almost painfully hard and hearing their new little slut begging for Santana made Brittany want to get involved in the action to.

Santana flicks her eyes at Brittany and immediately pulls Charlie up a bit making her sit on her dick as Charlie moans. “Course Brittany. You heard her and she’s fucking wet enough just slam it in and use her like the slut she is.”

Brittany moves immediately, watching as Charlie just drips all over Santana’s sheets and she shakes her head. They need to plug yet another hole up and she quickly lines her dick up with Charlie’s cunt she looks at Santana for a moment feeling her hips moving and times it just right so they both slam into Charlie at the same time.

Almost immediately Charlie’s body bucks hard against Santana’s body as she cums hard. She can barely hear Brittany and Santana who say something, but the pleasure it’s too much. She’s so full and she’s barely coherent. She feels a sudden smack against her pussy and she whimpers. Looking at Brittany who has a huge grin on her face.

“You _squirted_. Even your cunt is as slutty as you are.” Brittany says in an excited tone. Her hips drenched with Charlie’s lady cum. She wants to see Charlie do it again, and she quickly redoubles her efforts with Santana, leaning in to kiss her deeply as they sandwich Charlie between them. Thrusting into her with quick deep thrusts timing it perfectly.

Santana tilts her head back, she can feel Brittany moving with her, “ _Fuck_ Brittany,” Santana hisses slamming her hips harder and faster into Charlie, her own pleasure reaching its peak and she cums hard into Charlie’s ass.

Charlie feels the immediate warmth and her body which is still sensitive from her last orgasm bucks into another hard one. Brittany doesn’t stop as she hears her cum splashing against her hips again. Her throat nearly raw from the scream of pleasure that erupts from her lips. She can’t feel anything after a moment it just feels good, she feels good, and they aren’t giving her a moment’s rest, after they cum just keep on going. They’re just using her body, ripping orgasms from it. Brittany’s pinching her nipples again and she can’t even muster up the strength to moan. She’s _theirs._

* * *

Santana grunts as she orgasms for the last time onto Charlie’s body making sure that one blast hits her face and she paints the rest of Charlie’s body. Brittany doing the same. Charlie is just laying their completely wrecked on soaked sheets, unable to really move. She isn’t saying much anymore, barely even a whimper. She had screamed herself hoarse after her fourth orgasm. She still feels oddly possessive over _her_ new plaything. “Charlie,” she says and Brittany flicks her eyes over to her a lazy smile on the dancers face. Charlie barely responds and Santana grumbles reaching down and pinching Charlie’s clit hard causing her to yelp. “How many, people have you been with.”

Charlie looks at her weakly and shivers a bit getting a bit cold, she can barely understand the question but she wouldn’t be able to take it if they decided to punish her more. “One. Just one I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

Brittany pauses for a moment and looks at Santana who looks equally as stunned. “Puck?” Brittany asks, they’re always hanging out together.

Charlie shakes her head weakly, “Someone I met at band camp,” Charlie admits. She can barely remember her name. “I’m sorry, should have come to the two of you. But I thought you didn’t like me.” She’s sleepy and well fucked and she just wants to curl away and rest and recover before they fuck her again.

Brittany stares at Charlie and glances at Santana, this was not what either of them had expected. They had thought that she was sleeping with all the guys at school. She really _wasn’t_ some cockslut and they had been extremely rough with her. Guilt eats at her immediately and she sees Santana backing away a bit as she realizes that they let their jealousy get the best of them and they had been _mean_ and they might have been far too rough and demanding for Charlie’s first time with them. “We’re sorry we called you a slut and made you do all those things,” Brittany says after a moment and gives Santana a look.

“But Puck said—you heard him say— _fuck.”_ Santana says not exactly sure what to do with Charlie. “We’re both sorry Charlie,” she admits after a moment. They had humiliated her, and spanked her and fucked her and sure it had been fun but she had probably been far rougher than she should have been. They had wanted to make sure that Charlie would only come to them—but they might have ruined that.

She’s too tired to understand why they’re apologizing, she had loved every minute of it. Every last minute of it. She feels a blanket being pulled over her and she blinks a bit. Trying to concentrate for a moment. “Don’t be—I’m _your cockslut_ remember? We have to try it again sometime.” she says and yawns finally succumbing to the sleep.

Santana blinks and looks relieved for a moment, “Your plan worked Britt,” she says quietly leaning in to kiss her. They’d have to talk about it in the future of course, but as of right now Charlie Fabray was totally their little slut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel eyes flick open and for a moment Charlie's not a hundred percent sure where she is, and then it all comes crashing back to her. She glances around but she's alone on Santana's bed and she has no idea how long she's been out. She bites her lip and wraps the blanket around her a bit. She was supposed to be home for dinner and she really doesn't want Quinn to come looking for her, she didn't even know how she could go home looking like this. This wasn't her. She glanced around keeping the blanket around her body. She needed to get her clothes and get the hell out of here. She shimmy's off the bed and quickly looks on the floor but all her clothes are downstairs. As is her phone and laptop and car keys. She doesn't know where Santana and Brittany are but she can hear the familiar sound of water running. Which means that they're probably showering together or something. She swallows and pushes open the door and quickly pads down the stair grabbing her jeans and shirt which are just still on the ground. She looks around for her underwear but she can't find it and she's not going to waste time looking for it. She pulls on her pants and bra before pulling on her shirt grabbing all of her things and throwing them into her bag.

She hears the water being turned off and she lets out a small squeak before she rushes for front door and opens it grabbing her shoes and putting them on as she stumbles and hops down the stairs. She swears she can hear someone calling her name but there is no way in hell she's staying there. She gets to her car and quickly hops in and starts the engine and pulls out of Santana's driveway. She drives a bit before she finally looks at herself in the mirror and swallows she still has dried cum on her face and she looks thoroughly well fucked. She bites her lip, she can't go home looking like this. Her parents would flip out. Her phone rings and Charlie glances down at the number for a moment. It's Brittany's number and she swallows, but she doesn't answer it. She's not in the mood to be teased, and she can't believe that she had begged them to fuck her. The two people who had been tormenting her for years, she had begged them to fuck her harder. She had orgasmed again and again. It didn't matter they had slushied her and humiliated her and bullied her since freshman year and now they had fucked her and what's worse is that she wanted them to do it again. She picks up her phone and calls her twin swallowing—she can still taste Brittany in her mouth and she shivers.

Quinn picks up on the second ring and Charlie sighs in relief. "Quinn I need—"

"Charlie I'm glad that you Santana and Britt managed to work out your differences. But I am swamped with homework. You're going to have to tell me how you managed to get them lay off you. Besides this will be good getting to know them and all without me? You should all be friends."

Charlie stared at her phone and swallowed again, "Right friends. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought you were staying there the whole weekend to get your project done. I guess you do need clothes, swing by tomorrow and I'll have a bag for you."

Charlie pales at this, she hadn't made plans to spend the weekend with Santana and Brittany. "Okay, I'll swing by and I'll pick up an overnight bag-thanks Quinn," Charlie says trying to make her voice sound as eager as possible, but she doubts that it's coming out right.

"Are you okay? They aren't being mean to you are they?" Quinn asks with an exasperated sigh.

"No, they've been fine. We were having lots of fun, so I'll talk to you later." Charlie says dropping the phone and biting her lip nervously. She couldn't go home or to any of her friends' houses. She didn't want anyone to see her. Her options were limited and Lima was small enough that her parents might hear about it. Which was something that she most certainly didn't want. Her phone buzzes and she stares at the phone looking at Santana's number. She can practically feel Santana's anger from here. If she doesn't answer it now she can only imagine what Santana was going to do to her on Monday. She answers the phone quickly. "Hello?"

'Who the fuck gave you permission to leave Slut-bray.'

"I'm not a slut—" Charlie begins but she had begged them to fuck her harder. She shivered she could feel the arousal spreading again.

Santana gently smacked Brittany's hands away from the phone Charlie had only ever responded favorably to them being mean to her and Brittany didn't have the heart to do what needed to be done which was get Charlie back to her place. They had tried being nice to her but it had gone straight over her head. 'Not picking up the phone when Brittany called you made her upset Charlie, and the longer you stay out the worse it's going to be on you. You have ten minutes to get your ass back here. You've got nowhere left to go and you're pissing me off.'

"Santana I'm not—" Charlie stared at her phone. Santana had hung up on her and she shivered. Santana and Brittany were creative she didn't know if she could handle worse. She didn't even want to imagine worse.

* * *

"San we should have been nicer to her," Brittany said with an exasperated sigh as she rubbed Santana's leg. She felt horribly guilty that Charlie had run away from them and she was watching the time carefully. It had been nine minutes since Santana had managed to get through to Charlie and the youngest Fabray still hadn't shown up. "What if she doesn't show up?"

Santana winced, then they had blown their shot. "We've tried to be nice to her remember but she doesn't seem to notice when we're nice the only time she pays attention to us is when we're being mean to her. That's why we've been so mean to her remember. So we'll get her here and then we'll talk to her and tell her that we like her. She already said that she'd be ours remember?" True she had been about to enter a sex coma when she had said it and probably couldn't even remember it.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and Brittany smiled getting off the stairs and heading to the door and opening it. "Charlie!" she said loudly the smile on her face quickly fading when she saw Charlie flinch away. She was a mess and Brittany stepped aside and let Charlie walk in on her own making sure to lock the door and block the only exit.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just—please don't let it be worse. I'll do whatever you want and you can—fuck me and use me and I won't tell anybody," Charlie babbled staring at the ground. She was doomed. Santana was giving her this strange look and Brittany looked upset and she was going to die. She knew it they were going to kill her.

Santana raised a brow and glanced over at Brittany, so maybe they had pushed a bit harder than they wanted to. "We ordered a pizza, well two. One for me and Britt to share, and we got you your weird—cheese-less bacon pizza that you like so much." Santana watches as Charlie blinks and looks up at her. She hadn't been expecting that. "Go take a shower, we put out some fresh clothes that should fit in the bathroom. Me and Britt's will be waiting for you in the living room. Don't be stupid and try and run when you're done."

Brittany nods, and places an arm around Charlie's shoulders in a side hug. "We're not going to hurt you Charlie so please don't run." She's gone before Charlie can reply leaving her standing there very confused.

How did they know what type of pizza that she liked? She rubs her arm and decides that a shower sounds nice. She heads upstairs and sure enough there are some sweatpants and a baggy football t-shirt laying on the vanity. She quickly checks the clothes her smile disappearing when she realizes that they didn't give her any underwear, even an old pair of boxers would do at this point. But beggars can't be choosers and she sighs and turns around to make sure that the door is closed and locked. She doesn't know if the action will piss them off but she doesn't want to be the butt of anymore of their tricks. With a sighs she slowly starts to strip out of her clothes and steps into the tub, turning on the shower. The water is cold at first but it quickly warms up and she lets the water cascade over her body.

* * *

Brittany watched as Charlie entered the living room and smiled, at least she hadn't tried to run away this time. The youngest Fabray had her eyes glued to the floor as she shuffled in and quickly took a seat looking at the open pizza box with her favorite pizza just sitting there. Charlie reaches for a slice but stops herself and looks up at them.

"Can I have a slice of pizza?" she asks.

Her submissive behavior causes her body to react favorably and Brittany swallows. Now isn't the time to jump Charlie they were going to need to talk to her and be nice so that Charlie will want to stay. "We got it for you," Brittany says and watches as Charlie reaches for the slice. "You can't survive on just cum." She can't help but giggle when Charlie turns a bright red at her crass remark. "You can eat the pizza, you must be starving."

She is and after a moment's pause she takes a slice and a napkin and carefully takes a bite, stopping herself from moaning out loud she doesn't really want a repeat of what happened earlier. She knows that a lie, she's sore and her body is still weak from earlier. She hadn't known she could orgasm like that. "Thank you," she mumbles quietly.

Brittany smiles at this and decides to start the conversation. "Charlie, we need to tell you that we've totes liked you for a very long time."

Charlie swallows and frowns at this statement. "No you don't, you've made my life hell ever since freshman year when Quinn became head Cheerio. I get it. It's easier to take your frustrations about Quinn out on me. I'm not going to tell her what happened." Who would believe her anyway? Santana and Brittany were the two hottest girls in school, and she had been their favorite target.

"Before Quinn became head Cheerio we _tried_ to be nice to you," Santana begins crossing her arms over her chest. "Britt drew you pictures and I complimented you and shit."

Charlie stares at Santana in disbelief, "Brittany draws pictures for everyone. And you didn't compliment me you made fun of me because of my braces and my glasses!" She didn't even like wearing contacts but when she had gotten her braces removed she had decided to switch to contacts. "You called me brace face or four-eyes."

Brittany turned to Santana who had the decency to look away for a moment. So perhaps they had a different definition of what flirting was. "I make fun of _everyone_ even your sister. Trust me when I say I could have been _far_ more creative than brace face. Magnet mouth, train-tracks, tinsel-teeth—"

Brittany swats her arm before she can go on a long creative rant about all the things she could have called Charlie. "San's like a five year old boy who picks on the girl they like—but we really do like you. We _tried_ to invite you to our house, but only Quinn would show up to our sleep over's. We only got mean because it's the only time you _noticed_ us and you begun to spend a _lot_ of time with Mike, Puck and Artie."

Charlie paused for a second trying to remember any time they had invited her over for a sleepover every single time that they had mentioned showing up at their place she had been with Quinn. She had thought that they were talking to her sister. After all Quinn was the head cheerleader. She was sure they weren't talking to her. Sure she was technically off limits because she was Quinn's sister, but she was hardly popular. She didn't even really get invited to Puck's parties because she didn't have a Letterman jacket. "I'm the school nerd, I didn't think you were talking to me."

"You're only the school nerd because you wear Doctor Who things to school," Santana grumbles. No one _wears_ fezzes anymore Charlie and bow ties—"

"Are cool!" Charlie said with a smile. "You even told me that remember—of course the other Cheerios immediately laughed at me and I thought you watched Doctor Who for a moment but then I realized you were probably being sarcastic and you were making fun of me again."

"San," Brittany said patiently. "Tell her the truth," Santana didn't say anything. Brittany sighed, Santana would take the secret to the grave. "San and I watch Doctor Who all the time. I liked Eleven, San likes Ten. We wanted to watch it with you but you never showed up to our sleepovers."

"You like Doctor Who?" Charlie asked getting excited and smiling finally relaxing. "I like both of them, but Quinn totally took away my fez and burned it. She said she couldn't be seen with me dressed like that," Charlie says sadly.

Santana smiled at this, thankful that Quinn had the good sense to take the fez away from Charlie. She had been adorable, but at the same time she had been a giant dork. Even Quinn had admitted that she sort of deserved any teasing that she got for thinking that going around dressed up like that was a good idea. "Then we heard Puck talking about spanking you, while he was talking to Mike. Then we heard him talking about how wild you are in bed and how he had bruises—and we got jealous that you were sleeping with Puck."

Charlie rubbed her arm, she could hear the jealousy seeping into Santana's voice and she swallowed. "The spanking was him talking about video games I imagine. As for _bruises_ , I think he was talking about all the times that I've slept over and I'm a bit of a kicker. He always complains, but he's a cuddler. I've never had sex with Puck though."

"Good that means you can totes be ours. Which means you can't sleep with anyone else Charlie," Brittany said with a grin. The whole thing was settled. It had been a huge misunderstanding and now Charlie was going to be theirs and they could have more sexy times. She wondered if Charlie would suck her lady-cock again. But what she really wanted to see was Charlie squirt all over the place again. Maybe they should start with that.

"What does that mean? _Being yours_?" Charlie asks slowly. Did that mean that she was going to be dating both of them? Charlie's mouth dried slightly at the thought of being with Santana and Brittany. The teasing would stop and Puck would be jealous as hell that she was sleeping with the two hottest girls in school.

Santana grinned, "It means that you're ours Charlie. We own you. You do what we say when we say it. If we want you to go to school without any underwear, you'll go to school without any underwear. If we want you to suck us off behind the bleachers then you get on your knees and suck us off behind the bleachers. No one else can use you because no else will be able to give you what we can. Best part of this is you're going to enjoy every minute of this, I saw how hard you cummed. My bed is drenched with your cum Charlie."

Charlie's hopes are dashed immediately. Of course, she was just a toy to them and to think she actually believed them when they said they liked her. They were probably still going to tease her, and if she talked back she'd get a slushy to the face. But she still sort of wanted it, they really had been amazing in bed and she doubted she could give herself that type of orgasm. Besides maybe they could at the very least watch Doctor Who together. "I—okay. I'll do it."

Brittany grinned, it had worked Charlie was _theirs_. Being nice had worked and now they could have plenty of sexy times together. She looked adorable being all nervous, and she still looked a bit skittish. "Charlie, you need to get naked now." Charlie flushed at this surprised by her words.

Santana leans back as she rubs her hard-on through her sweatpants lazily. "In fact Slut-bray, you're not allowed any clothes this weekend. So get naked." She smirks as Charlie begins to strip, she isn't wearing a bra and the blonde stops for a moment before pulling her pants off letting them hit the ground. She steps out of them and she's staring at the floor again, her cheeks a bright red. "Good now I want to watch you _fuck yourself_ for us, put on a show. Me and Britt can't do all the work all the time."

Britt grins at this idea, wondering why she hadn't thought of it before and she looks at Charlie who looks embarrassed at doing something so private in front of them. "Sit on the chair Charlie, and put your legs on the armrests and keep your legs spread for us."

Charlie stares at Santana and Brittany, before she slowly sits back and puts her legs on the armrest. She's already wet again and she swallows. She's exposed, far more exposed than she's ever been and with Santana and Brittany watching—she wants to please them and she slowly reaches for her exposed pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you guys had worked it out?" Quinn asked her twin who currently had slushy dripping down her face. If anything the teasing had picked up since their weekend sleepover.

Charlie rubs the cold icy liquid off her face, she smiles at Quinn for a moment like it doesn't bother her. "I'm still the biggest nerd in school, you only get away with talking to me because you're my twin sister. They can't be seen with me."

"That is—the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Quinn says with a roll of her eyes.

"Says the person who is _secretly_ dating Rachel Berry," Charlie says with a small teasing smile and Quinn sniffs and raises a brow at this.

"Yeah but I'm not throwing slushies at her and she's _off limits_. Doesn't matter if we're not _out_ yet, I can still talk to her like a normal person in this school. We're both in glee club after all. Look, if they're going to keep acting like this then you shouldn't take it from them."

"It's fine Quinn. They don't mean anything by it, and they do keep me off limits. They're the only ones that can mess with me, so I mean that's a start right?" Charlie sees Quinn is about to object but she just smiles. "Can I use the Cheerios locker room to take a shower and change into something else?"

Quinn sighs and pulls the Cheerios locker room key out of her bag and hands it to Charlie. "Give it back before practice Charlie," she said with a shake of her head watching as her twin grabs the key and practically bolts to the locker room. Something was _definitely_ off with her twin, she had spent a lot of time with Santana and Brittany and seemed at their beck and call. She had asked Santana to lay off, and Santana had just given her this _smirk_ , but nothing had changed. In fact Charlie had been furious with her for talking to Santana to begin with, though that may have had something to do with the fact that she had been with a slushy after every class. She had needed to go home after she ran out of clothes. Santana and Brittany had also disappeared as well. She sighed there would be time to figure it out later.

* * *

Charlie opened the door to the Cheerios locker room and turned around to make sure it was locked when she feels someone slide behind her and press her against the door. Judging from the height its Brittany who quickly grinds her hard-on against her ass. She lets out a small whimper as she feels the arousal pooling again, they hadn't let her cum the last time that they had been in her and she needed it, she needed them. It was so difficult to concentrate in class when you had both of their cum leaking out of you, and you could feel their stares on you throughout class.

"You're _thirty_ seconds late," Brittany whispers in Charlie's ear watching in delight as Charlie's shoulders slumped. She pulled Charlie away from the door and towards Santana who was sitting on one of the benches with a bag at her feet and her dick out. She could feel Charlie tense, but she didn't make any move to run. "Which means you're _still_ not allowed to cum."

"But—" Charlie begins her voice a bit of a whine as she quickly unbuttons her shirt and pants and slides out of them. They had forbidden her from wearing any underwear and she could still feel their cum leaking out a bit from their morning session. She steps out of them and quickly falls to her knees and wraps her lips around Santana's dick before Santana can ask for it. She's desperate and the sound of Santana's groan relaxes her. If she does a good job maybe they'll let her cum.

Santana smirks and looks up at Brittany as she lazily puts her hand on Charlie's head pushing her further down on her dick causing Charlie to gag a bit, but after a few thrusts she manages to get her dick in Charlie's throat and she lets out a low groan. "God slut-bray your mouth and throat were made for our dicks. You give some of the best blowjobs ever." She lets out a low groan and begins to thrust her hips a bit more fucking Charlie's mouth.

"I _told you_ ," Brittany said as she ran her hands along Charlie's naked body and tugged and pinched at her nipples. "It's cause she loves our cum more than anything,"

"Of course she does San," Brittany said running her hand along Charlie's body and tugging and pinching at her nipples. "It's cause she loves our cum more than anything." She spanks Charlie's ass, which still has a light pink hue to it. She watches as Charlie jumps a bit and grins before she rubs Charlie's ass, before spanking it again. Her hand slides down slightly and she quickly fingers Charlie's drenched cunt teasing her. It doesn't take her long till Charlie is humping her hand like the slut she was, eager to get more. Brittany frowns slightly and immediately pulls her fingers out as she feels Charlie tightening against her fingers. Her hand moves upward slapping Charlie's pussy, she had been so close to cumming. She hears the whine of frustration and smiles.

Santana finally pulls her dick out of Charlie's mouth and pushes Charlie away from it and frowns at Charlie, "You're not giving Britt any attention," she says with a shake of her head slapping her dick across Charlie's face. "For a _slut_ you should be able to give us both equal entertainment at the same time." She smirks at Charlie who looks up at her.

"I am sort of lonely," Brittany says sadly watching as Charlie quickly scrambles around to look at her from where she is kneeling on the ground beside her.

"I'm sorry—" The last thing she needs is Brittany getting sad or feeling neglected. Santana gets down right mean when Brittany doesn't have a smile on her face. She can still remember the paddle with the words slut carved into it. The imprint of the word slut had been there for hours. Or the last time with the cane, god she hated that thing even though her body responded favorably to it. "May I?" She asks Brittany looking up at her.

Brittany grins and nods her head watching as Charlie immediately begins to suck on her dick, and she pushes Charlie down watching as Santana kneels behind her. Santana's dick is wet coated in Charlie's saliva and Santana doesn't waste anytime teasing Charlie's ass with her lady-cock. She glanced down at Charlie her grin widening as she felt Charlie moan against her dick. "You just love getting your ass pounded by San don't you? It's like your favorite thing in the world." Charlie moans again and Brittany shivers at this it feel so good feeling the vibrations against her dick. "You're such a slut for our dicks. I felt you moan when San started teasing you. Look at your hips they're pushing back against her dick now. Never satisfied with what you got."

San smirks at this as she thrusts into Charlie hard, there's a grunt of discomfort, but she's got plenty of lube on her dick from Charlie's earlier blowjob. Despite how many times Charlie had taken it up the ass by both her and Brittany she was still tight. She lets Charlie get used to it for a moment even though she _doubts_ that Charlie needs the moment. "You're right Britt, she is rather ungrateful. I mean that's why she's being punished isn't it? Trying to touch that needy little _cunt_ of hers when you were fucking her ass. You know what that said to Britt?" Santana pulls out a bit before roughly slamming into Charlie, with enough force to cause her body to move forward into Brittany, forcing more of Brittany's lady-dick into Charlie's mouth. "It says that Brittany's not doing a good job in _pleasing you_."

Brittany let out a small moan as she began to fuck Charlie's mouth moving her hips slowly at first, she flicks her eyes at Santana. "What are we going to do about that San? I don't think not letting her orgasm is working."

Santana thrust into Charlie hard, "I don't know she keeps forgetting her place though. It's not about her _pleasure_ it's about ours."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana reaching forward with her free hand to tangle her hand in Santana's hair, deepening the kiss and forcing Santana to stay still for a moment. She finally pulls back after a long moment and continues to thrust her dick into Charlie's mouth. "I don't know San, maybe we should give her another chance."

Santana looks at Brittany tilting her head as she continues to move her hips into Charlie. "She was very rude to you Britt. I think we should continue with our punishment of no orgasms for the rest of the week. We don't want our _slut_ getting spoiled with orgasms do we?"

"I know San, but let's give her another chance so long as she is a _good girl_ for us tonight and takes her punishment. I really want to try out those _nipple_ _clamps_ that we got for her, and all the other toys we got." Brittany pauses for a moment and looks down at Charlie fucking her mouth with one particular rough thrust. "San's right we _do_ spoil you."

"I mean we've got you all those plugs and the vibrators, not to mention the riding crop, the clamps, and those anal beads that you love so fucking much." Santana shivers as she begins to thrust harder into Charlie as she remembered how Charlie had writhed and moaned and begged for more. She hadn't needed prompting she had just embraced her inner slut. She had cum so hard, and she had wanted them to _fuck_ her. Begged for them to just pound her cunt. Santana had been surprised by the change. Brittany still had scratches along her back from where Charlie had dug her nails into Brittany's back. It had been the hottest sight she had ever seen.

"Don't forget the _gags_. Oh and the magic wand San, you remember how hard she squirted when we used it on her. We were _drenched_." Brittany said gleefully as she gripped Charlie's hair and began to thrust in roughly again. She was going to cum just thinking about it.

Santana let out a throaty groan as she began to fuck Charlie harder, the sound of her hips slamming against Charlie's ass filled the room completely. She was so close. "I remember," she manages to get out. She also remembers how they had needed to use the spreader bar which they had gotten to keep Charlie's legs spread so they could see her pussy spasming as it shot out more and more of Charlie's rather delicious lady cum. " _Fuck Britt_." She groaned looking at Brittany she was going to cum and from the look of pleasure on Brittany's face so was she.

Brittany let out a few more hard thrusts with her hips, feeling Charlie's tongue and the muscles in her throat. Having Charlie not orgasming wasn't nearly as fun for her, she wanted to watch Charlie drench her and San with her lady cum. She looked at Santana lazily and pulled her in for a kiss as her dick spasmed in Charlie's throat pumping her cum into Charlie's mouth. Charlie knew better than to waste any.

Santana groaned as she unloads her own cum into Charlie's ass, Brittany had been there last and she smiles when she pulls out and she sees some of her cum leak out. She smacks Charlie's ass hard as Brittany pulls her dick out of Charlie's mouth. "Now go get cleaned up Slut-bray and don't you even think about touching that cum hungry cunt of yours."

Brittany grins at this and grabs a fistful of Charlie's hair pulling on it so Charlie looks up at her. "You better not be late for class. You have to keep up your perfect GPA to be our slut," she adds before letting go. She and Santana get up leaving Charlie kneeling on the floor as they clean themselves up quickly and leave the locker room.

Charlie quickly scrambles to her feet and heads to the showers before anyone else can see her like this. Her pussy is throbbing with need, a simple touch would probably send her over the edge. Obeying them meant that she would hopefully be rewarded by the two of them. She wanted to be their good girl. She whimpered as she turned on the cold water to cool herself off, shivering at the icy blast of cold water. She loves the rough treatment the countless orgasms that they give her but a part of her wishes that she didn't _always_ have to get down on her knees for them. She loved it, but she'd like it if they respected her out of the bedroom. Maybe they could do other things like go to the movies or—go someplace nice. But that was girlfriend stuff and she wasn't their girlfriend, she was their slut. It's what she had agreed to be.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Brittany tugged on the chain that connected the nipple clamps, listening to the low groan from Charlie. The Fabray was kneeling on the bed with her hands behind her head. There was a heavy smack, which caused Charlie to whimper and shoot her a pleading look, but it brought a smile to Brittany's face instead. She tilted her head to watch Santana spank Charlie again with the wooden paddle.

The paddle landed on the same spot, whether it was an accident or Santana had done it on purpose it _hurt_. " _Fuck_!" Charlie hissed loudly as Brittany tugged again on her nipples. She can feel each tug like a jolt of lightning straight to her pussy and she really does like it at least her body does.

"Your pussy belongs to _us_ , Charlie you can't touch it without our permission," Brittany informed her as she picked up the riding crop and smacked it against her thigh. It was a nice firm swat and she noticed Charlie jump a bit a the new sensation.

Santana immediately follows it up with another harsh spank and Charlie nearly falls forward but she catches herself. "Fuck, _yes_. It belongs to you just—"

"Did we give you permission to talk?" Santana asks as she brings the paddle down on Charlie's ass again. "We didn't tell you to talk." Once again the wooden paddle crashes down on Charlie's bright red ass. She can practically feel the heat from here. "Britt I thought this was her second chance and she's already messing up. I guess she really doesn't want to cum."

Brittany pouts at Santana. "I really _thought_ she wanted to impress us with how good she was." Charlie doesn't say anything and Brittany drags the crop along Charlie's wet folds playing with her clit watching in amusement as Charlie begins to move her hips back and forth trying to gain enough friction to have an orgasm. Something to get the edge of. "Do you want to cum?"

Charlie is about to beg for it, but she remembers Santana's behind her with the paddle. She kneeling there with her legs spread humping a riding crop. She wants to stop, to yell at them and say she isn't a slut. But it feels so good and there are times when she tells herself she isn't going to come back. But the moment they call she's already to go, and her pussy gets so wet. Charlie nods her, biting her lip to stop herself from just begging for it.

"See San, she can _learn_." Brittany says in a pleased tone. She continues to tease Charlie's cunt with the crop watching as it gets glistening wet. "Do you need to cum?" Brittany repeats again and Charlie nods her head. "I can't hear you." Charlie opens her mouth but closes letting out a small whimper.

Santana smacks Charlie's ass again hard, loving the sound of the wood hitting flesh. "You can talk," Santana says immediately. "It's rude to keep Britt waiting like that."

Her voice is desperate, she can hear it as she grinds her pussy against the crop. " _Please_. Brittany _please_ let me cum." She lets out a small whine when Brittany moves the crop away, Brittany has a huge smile on her face and she knows that she's not doing a good job. Brittany gently swats her clit causing her hips to buck in response. "Oh fuck, please Brittany. I need to cum, your slut _needs to cum_ so bad. I'll be good, I'll do anything you want—anywhere you want."

"Anything and _anywhere_?" Santana repeats a slow smirk growing on her face as she looks at Brittany.

"Well we can play Brittany and Santana says," Brittany says happily, and Santana rolls her eyes. "It's like Simon says except Simon's sort of a dick on TV and Mr. Tubbington—"

"Wrong Simon Britt." Santana says with a smile smacking Charlie's again. "If you do it _perfectly_ no mistakes, then we'll let you cum as much as you want. But if you make even the slightest mistake—well you won't be sitting down for a week Charlie."

Brittany smiles at this and looks at Charlie and reaches upward tugging on the chain again causing her groan out loud. "Keep grinding your cunt against the crop Charlie." She grins as Charlie stops letting out a small whimper of frustration.

She can do _this_. She just needs to cum. She just wants them to _fuck_ her, she really needs to cum. No one can fuck her like they do. She briefly wonders if she's addicted to them as she spreads her legs wider when Santana says, to do so. She follows their instructions to a tee. She swallows as she bends over and spreads her ass for Brittany who has moved to take a better look. Charlie feels her cheek flush with humiliation at the position but she lets out a low moan when Brittany begins to tease her ass with her dick.

Brittany smiles, watching Charlie below her for a moment, she doesn't even hesitate to push into Charlie. Santana always _hogged_ this particular hole and she really wanted to have her turn at it as she pushes into Charlie roughly after lubing her dick up. Brittany groans, "Fuck, Santana I told you she could learn. She was a good _slut_ , so now we get to give her reward." Her smiles gets bigger as she sees Santana plugging in the magic wand.

"Well we did say she could cum as many times as she wanted didn't we," Santana said with a grin as she turned it on as Charlie turned to her. Santana didn't even hesitate to push the toy against Charlie's clit as Brittany began to fuck her hard and fast. Santana's smirk grew wider all the teasing that they've done Charlie's practically primed to explode. It only takes one touch, and the blond back arches and she lets out a scream of pleasure as she _cums_ hard. "Fuck it looks like she really needed to cum," Santana says with a laugh as Charlie once again makes a mess of her bed, drenching the sheets.

Brittany groans as she feels Charlie tightening against her. "Again Santana," she says. " _Fuck_." It won't take her long to cum and they have a few hours before they have to send Charlie home.

* * *

It's been two weeks since her game of 'Brittany and Santana' says and even though after the session, like every session, she tells herself she isn't coming back. She does. Every single time. It's not even really about the sex anymore, which is still fantastic and certainly a great reason to keep coming back. They don't even text her anymore that she's supposed to be waiting at Santana's house after school anymore. It's just expected and truthfully the only reason she keeps coming back is the hope that _something_ changes. But nothing ever does. After the first weekend she had never spent the night over at their place. Once they were finished with her they'd let her shower which generally led to more sex, before sending her home. It stings a bit to be seen as nothing more than a plaything for their pleasure, and the slushies certainly haven't stopped but sometimes they were nice to her and that generally gave her a bit of hope for things to develop further. She shivers and glances at the time, they are two hours late and it's raining and she wonders if its one of their tests. She probably shouldn't have walked to Santana's place but she had expected to be let in by now.

She wonders if Sue is keeping them hostage again. Charlie bites her lip and tries to stay in the dry portion of the porch but it's wet and cold and even if they were late she's _really_ not in the mood to have sex, so she begins the walk home. It's not that far, Santana is only a mile or so away from her but it's raining and she really wishes that she had brought her car. But she makes it home in about twenty minutes frowning when she notices Quinn's car in the driveway. She frowns and heads inside the house noting Rachel's bag near the entrance and the sound of the television playing. She pulls off her drenched hoodie as she walks to the living room where Quinn is on top of Rachel making out with her. Charlie stares at them for a moment before coughing once. Watching them pull apart with Quinn stumbling backwards and landing on her ass causes Charlie to crack a smile. "Hey Rachel. Quinn."

Rachel glanced at Quinn and flushed, "Charlie—it wasn't what it looked like."

"It looked like you were sucking face with my sister. Don't worry Rachel I already knew. I'll leave you two to it. Just try not to be too loud. Did Cheerios practice just end?" Charlie asks as she begins to move towards the staircase.

"No it finished two hours ago," Quinn informed her raising a brow at her sister and getting up, "Didn't Santana and Brittany tell you that they were going to Puck's party tonight? It's been awhile."

Charlie froze and shrugged, "No, but it doesn't matter we were just going over—"

"Charlie—I know about what you've been doing with Santana and Brittany," Quinn interrupted, snorting at the comical expression on Charlie's face. "You were _hardly_ discreet about it. I mean mom and dad think it's good that you're spending time with more women because they're afraid Puck's going to corrupt you, I didn't have the heart to point out that it was far too late for you."

"Wait—you're dating both Santana and Brittany? Don't they slushy you every day?"

Quinn reaches over and pats Rachel's hand, "Yes, but that's just code so that they can go have sex in the Cheerios locker room." Once she had put two and two together she had quickly realized that Charlie spent an _awfully_ long time in the Cheerios locker room with Santana and Brittany.

"Oh, they can't just text?" Rachel asked wrinkling her nose. "Quinn texts whenever she—"

"Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel smiled innocently at her.

"What I'm trying to say Charlie, is that your girlfriends have a very poor way of showing you that they care for you. They should respect you and _humiliating_ you like that in front of the whole school is unacceptable. Quinn doesn't slushy me anymore."

Charlie rubs her arm, "They aren't my girlfriends," she admits after a moment.

Quinn's amused smile fades. "What do you mean they _aren't_ your girlfriends."

"We just sleep together, I'd say we were—I think Puck calls it _fuck buddies_ , but I don't think we're that. It's okay though, they do like me and it's not like they're taking advantage of me so don't get mad at them. They get sort of irritated at me when you tell them off. Well Santana does. So just leave it alone," Charlie begged Quinn who looked like she was about to rip Santana a new one.

"I told you to stand up for yourself. You need to have _respect_ for yourself. As for Santana and Brittany I'm not going to just leave it alone, I'm going to make their lives _hell_ in Cheerios practice and you're going to stay away from them."

"Quinn they didn't—they didn't take advantage of me. Everything that's happened I wanted it. They probably just forgot that they made plans." Charlie says trying to defend them for a moment before she sighs. "I wasn't planning on going back to them after tonight anyway. I just don't want you to punish them, they'll just make my life miserable at school."

"Like hell they are, look at you! How long did you wait for them?"

"Two hours? But I just thought that Sue had you guys doing something stupid again," Charlie tried and Quinn frowned. "They're going to make my life _hell_ Quinn."

"No they won't, they'll be far too tired to do anything to you. Plus you will be standing up for yourself and telling them to leave you alone. You're not going to let them _bully_ you anymore." Quinn said firmly. "They've treated you terribly, I don't care how good they are in bed, you're not going back to them. Alright?"

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower now and then go to bed," Charlie said as she walked away. Quinn didn't get it, Santana and Brittany would find some way to get her alone. But she was angry at them and embarrassed and jealous of Quinn and Rachel, she wanted what they had. Quinn was probably right, she wasn't going to get it from Brittany and Santana like this always going back to them on her hands and knees—literally. So she turns off her phone and tosses it onto her bed. It's the simplest way to not answer their summons when they finally determine that they want her around so they could simply fuck her.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany S. Pierce was confused. Charlie hadn't answered any of her or Santana's text messages all weekend. Every time they called it went straight to the voicemail. "Maybe she just lost her phone Santana, it happens." Brittany said.

"It doesn't _just happen_. She totally blew us off Britt, even if she lost her phone she should have shown up anyway," Santana grumbled as they walked into McKinley together. An early morning Cheerio practice where Charlie wasn't waiting to give them a quick blowjob under the bleachers before classes started. They dropped their duffel bags near the bench and headed to where Quinn was putting the baby Cheerios through their paces. At least they got to boss around these _losers_. "Quinn," Santana greeted frowning when Quinn raised a brow at her.

Quinn turned to Santana and Brittany and arched a brow at them, she knew that Charlie had said to stay out of it, and had begged her not to is them off but _still_ Charlie was her sister and most importantly her twin. She smiled at them coldly, "Santana and Brittany just the two people I want to see today. Sue's been complaining about the baby Cheerios all day and it's not even 8 am yet. Why don't you show these baby Cheerios how it's done. Three mile run, followed by suicides till you drop."

Santana stared at Quinn in disbelief, they were the head Cheerios, sure Quinn was in charge but she wasn't some baby cheerio who had to prove herself. "What the fuck Q? Like _hell_ we're doing that."

Quinn squared herself and stood eye to eye with Santana for a moment. "Sue named _me_ captain of the Cheerios. So you will be doing that three mile run and you will be doing those suicides and if you both don't start doing it in three seconds, you're _both_ bottom of the pyramid until further notice."

Santana met her gaze angrily there was no way she was going to back down from this she could see Brittany looking between the two of them. But if Quinn for one moment thought that she was going to do all that shit she had another thing coming.

Brittany stared at Quinn, they were _friends_ and Quinn had always let them boss around the baby Cheerios. It was what they did for fun, they never had to do the blistering punishments before. "Quinn—"

"Three." Quinn began the countdown.

Brittany's eyes widened at this and she grabbed Santana's arm to pull her away from Quinn, "San I don't want to be bottom of the pyramid. The baby Cheerios have really boney knees," she says because Quinn didn't look like she was joking.

"Two." Quinn said slowly smirking at Santana who finally broke and followed Brittany. She smirked she was the head bitch for a reason.

"What the _fuck Britt_?" Santana hissed. "What the fuck did we do to get on Quinn's bad side?" She pauses for a moment and scowls. " _Charlie_." It _has_ to be that, Quinn basically let them get away with everything else. So long as they didn't screw over the hobbit and they didn't treat Charlie too badly. They hadn't bothered Rachel in _weeks_.

Brittany didn't say anything right away thinking about the possibility. They'd been having sex with Charlie _for_ weeks and nothing had bad had happened. Quinn hadn't really done anything and she had suspected that Quinn had found out ages ago. It was sort of obvious. "Charlie wouldn't tell Quinn would she? She hasn't before and it's not like Quinn's yelling at us to stay away from her sister, like she always does."

"I said to _run_ three miles, not take a casual stroll," Quinn snaps loudly at them watching as they begin to run faster. She smirks at this, maybe it's about time someone gave them a lesson in a bit of humility, and reminded them that she was in charge.

Santana grumbled as she ran faster, "Charlie is at the bottom of this, I just _know_ it. If she wanted our fucking attention well she fucking got it. She isn't going to be able to sit down for a week."

* * *

Charlie was flipping through her notebook when she noticed Karofsky and Azimio walking down the hall with a bucket filled with red and purple slushy. She stepped aside almost feeling sorry for the poor glee club member who got the brunt of that icy attack only to realize as they started to slow down in front of her that it was meant for her. "Quinn is going to be pissed if you slushy me," she says with a frown on her face. It was one thing if Santana and Brittany did it, but Quinn wouldn't let the school biggest thugs do it to her.

"Hear that? She thinks we're afraid of Quinn," Karofsky says with a laugh and Charlie flinches at this. "Nah we got you a present courtesy of Santana and Brittany." Without another word Karofsky emptied the bucket of red slushy onto her, it was quickly followed by Azimio doing the same with the bucket of purple slushy. The two of them high-fived leaving a dazed Charlie standing there.

She was drenched from head to toe and she could feel the icy chunks sliding down the collar of her shirt and she paused remembering she had brought her laptop to school to work on a project—she immediately swung her bag off her back and looked at it. It had was soaked through and she winced hoping that her new laptop that she had gotten for her birthday was okay. She opened her bag carefully and looked at it wincing immediately. It had gotten _wet_ that was for sure. She opened it and saw that the liquid had leaked through damaging the keyboard and she winced that could be fixed but the moment she tried to turn it on _nothing_ happened and she stared at it. All of her stuff might have been saved to a cloud drive but _still_. She rubbed her eyes and slipped the laptop back into her bag. Maybe Lauren Zizes could fix it. She didn't even want to look at all of her assignments, maybe the teachers would give her some time to fix it before handing it in. She hoped she had enough good-will stored away to earn a small extension. She gets up and heads to her locker and grabs her gym bag and goes to the girl locker room and begins to change wordlessly, ignoring all the stares she's getting from the other girls.

 _"Everyone but Fabgay over there, get the fuck out._ " Santana snaps loudly as she and Brittany enter the locker room soon after Charlie enters. Almost immediately every one of the girls quickly finishes and then exit the locker room.

Brittany blinks because Charlie isn't even looking at them. She's just pulling off her clothes angrily. "Why'd you tell Quinn on us?" She frowned when Charlie doesn't answer and closes the gap and rests a hand on Charlie's shoulder only to be shrugged off.

"She's talking to you _Slut-bray_." Santana hisses at Charlie who ignores her as well. Santana blinked, no one in their right mind _ignored_ her. She storms up to Charlie and grabs her pushing her against the lockers. "I'm _talking to you_."

Charlie finally looks Santana in the eye. "Where the hell were the two of you on Friday night?" She snaps at them pushing Santana off her. She's not in the mood. "You were at Puck's and you made me wait outside in the rain for two hours waiting for you because neither one of you thought to tell me that I didn't have to show up." Charlie snaps.

Santana blinks in surprise at the force that Charlie is speaking with she's never spoken to them like this and she just seems angry. Santana looks at Brittany who frowns at the behavior from Charlie. "That doesn't mean you tell Quinn on us. She made us run and do suicides—"

" _Good_. I don't care I'm going to have to bust my ass to get a new laptop if Zizes can't fix it. I worked all summer to afford that model." Charlie snaps at Brittany cutting her off.

"You can't talk to Britt like that," Santana says loudly reaching for Charlie again, Brittany doesn't like being yelled at and Charlie is dangerously close to yelling. She needs to reign the situation in and she gets in Charlie's face. "You're forgetting your place."

"I am _not_ your toy. I am not your slut. What I want is to be left alone. Go find some other person to bully and harass and humiliate time and time again. I thought you said you _liked me_. But you don't you just like the idea of a dick warmer. There are plenty of girls in this school who would want to _suck_ your dicks even some of the guys. I'm not _one of them_. Don't talk to me, don't touch me and don't _slushy me_. I'm sick and tired of being your _punching_ bag." Charlie snaps at Santana angrily and pulls away from her grabbing her duffel bag so she can rinse off the cold corn syrup from her hair.

Brittany stared at where Charlie had just been standing. Charlie had never once raised her voice at them. It was _confusing_ to her and she didn't understand why Charlie was so mad to begin with. Charlie had never complained once and she always had really strong orgasms. They always made sure to give her the best orgasms. "San?" Brittany asked her lip quivering slightly. "Did she just break up with us?"

Santana was just as surprised as Brittany was. It did sound like Charlie had broken up with them. But that didn't make any fucking sense. "I-I think she did?" She's quiet for a moment. "What the _fuck_? What the hell did we do?" She takes a step to go follow Charlie into the showers but Brittany grabs her arm.

"Maybe we should just go San, she seemed to be really upset with us. Let's just give her some time to calm down, then we can talk to her again," Brittany said. Maybe the message had been too harsh. Charlie did look _miserable_ when they had walked in. Maybe they had gone a bit too far.

Santana frowns at this and looks back at where Charlie had walked off to before looking at Brittany hurt. "She can't just _walk away_. She's _ours_." Her voice is low and quiet.

Brittany nods at this point as she leads Santana out of the locker room. "She's just a bit upset San, but she'll be back. She _likes_ what we do and what we can do and we've given her lots of orgasms," Brittany points out. No one could do what they did for Charlie. She enjoyed everything they threw at her. "So she'll calm down and then it'll go back to normal."

Santana nods, Brittany is probably right about it. They probably should have just slushied Charlie themselves instead of getting Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumbass to do it. But with Quinn being an uber bitch they had been far too tired to go after Charlie properly. " _Fuck_. We forgot about Quinn," Santana hissed.

Brittany pales for a moment, if Quinn found out what they did Cheerios practice that afternoon was going to be _painful_. "Can't we just skip San?"

"Are you kidding then Sue will be on our asses," Santana groans, she's still sore from this morning, she can't even begin to imagine how Britt feels about all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks, and there hadn't been a single text a call—Charlie hadn't even looked in their direction. Throw in the fact that Quinn was making their lives _hell_. Push-ups, crunches, suicides, wind sprints, pull-ups whatever painful thing that Quinn could get away with, she did with that same amused smile on her face. It didn't just stop with actual pain, every chance she got Quinn purposefully humiliated them in front of the baby Cheerios. The sadist was probably getting off on this and Brittany was getting more and more upset. She could barely feel her legs—that was a lie she could feel her legs and they _hurt_ like hell. She finished her five mile run and dropped to the ground gasping for oxygen. She could barely _crawl_. Cheerios practice had been over about twenty minutes ago but they still needed to finish.

Quinn walked over to Santana and Brittany and nudged Santana with her foot, "Oh, you're both still alive. Well that means we can add another half mile tomorrow," she said cheerfully.

Brittany looked about ready to cry, but she was far too tired to get angry. She just wanted it to stop. "Alright! Alright! Whatever the fuck we did to piss you off, we won't do it again. Uncle. You win, you're the _head bitch_ at McKinley."

Quinn stared at the two of them at this point she doubted that they had any clue what they did wrong. Which took all the fun out of it. "I _told_ you both that my sister was off limits. But you two just _had_ to screw with her, you're _lucky_ that our dad decided to replace the laptop that she had. You two haven't even apologized to her."

"She broke up with us," Brittany said trying to defend herself.

"You three _weren't_ dating," Quinn pointed out.

"Yes we _were_!" Santana said defensively.

Quinn closed her eyes and counted to ten. Then did it again, and then once more because she still felt like yelling. "I'm going to say this slowly. You two _humiliated_ her constantly in front of the whole school, with the slushies and the bitchy comments at her clothes. If you wanted her to meet you in the locker room instead of just texting her like normal people you just slushied her. I don't know in what world that is considered dating."

"Charlie _likes_ being treated like that," Brittany said immediately.

Quinn stared and Santana nodded, "Your sister is _really submissive_ like _super—_ "

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure that you run yourself to death by the end of the week," Quinn said tersely, she is rewarded with a proud smirk from Santana and she makes a note to double what they did for tomorrow.

Santana rolled her eyes getting a bit of energy and rolling onto her stomach and slowly pushed herself to her feet, "If she didn't like how we were treating her she would have said something." She helped Brittany up slowly.

"You know what no one in the history of McKinley ever said? I like getting slushied. Which is something the two of you would know if it wasn't just about the sex," Quinn hissed. "Do you know _anything_ about my sister?"

"Duh, she likes Doctor Who," Brittany said as if it were obvious.

"Something that a child couldn't tell me?" Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She plays video games with Puck and the rest of her friends," Santana throws in.

"She's in the school band and she's on the drumline," Brittany adds. They had seen her accompanying the Cheerios with the school marching band.

"And?" Quinn prompted. "What other instrument does she play?" She was met with blank looks and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay what other school club is she in?" Again silence and blank stares. "Santana what is Brittany's favorite movie?"

"Lion King," Santana said without pause.

"Brittany what's Santana's favorite song?"

"You Oughta Know, by Alanis Morissette. _Duh_." Brittany said smiling at Santana.

Quinn rolled her eyes, it was like she was talking to children. "Now, tell me what Charlie's favorite movie is and what her favorite song is." Santana opened her mouth and then closed it. Quinn turned to Brittany who shrugged and looked at the ground. "Tell me did you three do _anything_ else besides have sex? Of course not, how the hell could she be your girlfriend when you don't even know the first thing about her. You just skipped to the sex and _stayed_ on the sex. I don't care how submissive she is, I don't care how good the sex is. I'd tell you to fix it but truthfully she really does want nothing to do with you." Quinn said she turned to walk away. But she stopped. "The saxophone. She does yearbook because she likes taking pictures. You would know that if she thought she could bring her camera to school to take pictures, but she can't because you two are constantly slushying her. Her favorite movie right now is Pacific Rim, and her favorite song, you know what? Figure that out yourself." With that Quinn finally left them standing there mutely. "Girlfriend my ass," she muttered under her breath.

Brittany frowned and looked at Santana, "San? Were we really bad girlfriends?" she whispered to Santana who grimaced.

Santana grumbled resisting the urge to give the finger to Quinn's back. "I fucking hate it when she's right. So we'll fix it."

"She doesn't want anything to do with us, she doesn't even look at us anymore. She'll only get angry and then Quinn will murder us. She's super scary San, and I don't think I can do anymore running. My legs hurt all the time."

"So we do it all ninja like and make sure she doesn't know it's from us. We can get her flowers right? She likes flowers?" Santana asks and Brittany shrugs. It seemed like a safe bet. "We'll tape a bouquet to her locker tomorrow."

* * *

Charlie stood at her locker staring at the flowers that were taped there and there was a confused look on her face. She _really_ didn't have time to deal with a secret admirer and the last thing she needed was Brittany and Santana starting up the slushying. She glanced at the card that was attached and reached for it only to have it snatched away. She flinched drawing her hand back as she looked up only to see that it was Puck who had a grin on his face.

" _Someone's_ got a secret admirer," Puck teased playfully and held the card out of reach as Charlie tried to jump for it. He looked at it, "It just has an S and a B on it— _lame_."

Charlie paused it really _couldn't_ be from them could it, but really it's not like she had a long line of people waiting to ask her out. She was the school nerd, she rubbed her arm and looked at the flowers. They were pretty, but she wasn't going to accept them. She wasn't going to forgive them for what they did, it was just a bunch of flowers and she just wanted to be left alone. She had enjoyed the three weeks of no slushies and just peace. She'd gotten caught up on her assignments and sure _she_ missed the sex, but at the same time. She now had a bunch of free time on her hands to work on other things. "Give it back Puck," Charlie said and held out her hand.

Puck frowned, "You know who it's from? Is this why you were blowing us off a few weeks ago?" he demands. Charlie doesn't answer and he looks at her as he hands the card back. "You _had a girlfriend_ and you didn't tell me?" He demands his voice barely above a whisper as he leans in.

"I didn't have a girlfriend," Charlie responds as she grabs the bouquet.

"Then _where_ the hell were you?" Puck says following her.

Charlie frowned and rubbed her arm slowly, she hadn't told anyone but Quinn and Rachel knew and she trusted Puck. "With Santana and Brittany."

Puck's frown only got deeper, and then paused as he looked at the flowers. "They don't like you why the hell were you spending time with—oh." It all comes together when Charlie gives him a look and even though he wants to make _some_ perverted comment. Charlie doesn't really seem to be in the mood. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"We had sex, a lot of sex like every day. And then they went to one of _your_ parties and they didn't tell me so I waited outside in the rain, and then they had the two dipshits basically attack me with slushies because I didn't respond to their summons. Flowers aren't going to make that okay," Charlie said. "Not three weeks later, they haven't apologized and _I really_ just want to be left alone. It doesn't matter what this is, I'm still just going to be just someone that they can sleep with and kick out of their bed when they're done. I mean I get it I'm the school nerd and I can't be seen with them. But I like the way I dress—and it'd be nice to have someone appreciate me?"

Puck pat's her on the back, "I can think of like fifty guys who would be happy to date you and show you off, Santana and Brittany need to learn to appreciate the _finer_ things in life. You're like one of the hottest girls at school and not a bitch, it's like gold." Charlie shifts uncomfortably at the compliment. "Oh come on you know Santana, Brittany and Quinn are top three and since you're identical to Quinn—you're like _tied_ with her."

"I don't think it works like that," Charlie muttered as she knocked on the Cheerios locker room door.

"Bullshit, you could have any guy on your arm by lunch if you really wanted to, and showed an interest," Puck said as the door swung open and he immediately smirked at Quinn. "Quinn," he said with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Quinn arched a brow at him, why her sister insisted hanging out with Puck was beyond her. "Charlie." Her sister shoves some flowers into her arms.

"I don't want _flowers_ , I just want the two of them to leave me alone. You can stop torturing them—I'm fine Quinn. Really I am, besides you need them at the top of their game if you want to win regionals," Charlie informed her.

Quinn hummed in response, "Alright I'll let them know," she said with a simple shrug and quickly closed the door in Puck's face as he tried to get a better angle to see into the locker room. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked past the baby Cheerios to Santana and Brittany dropping it onto their laps. "She's not impressed, and wants me to tell you to leave her alone. The good news is that she doesn't want me to _punish_ you anymore, so you don't have to do the rest of your five mile run tonight, you can go home."

Brittany stared at the flowers and frowned, "I thought she'd like the flowers." She looks over at Santana who just looks dead tired. She looks up at Quinn and makes a bit of a face, "Help?"

"No," Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Quinn, _please_?" Santana said and nodded towards Brittany whose lip was quivering. "Look we know we screwed up but we do actually like her, and we just need a second chance. Or at the very least get her to talk to us. No more slushies or humiliation, _come on_."

Quinn stared at them, and smiled at them. "She's my sister and if you break her heart or anything of the sort or treat less then she deserves to be treated. These three weeks of hell—well they'll seem like a _vacation_ compared to what will happen if you two screw up again. And even if Charlie wants me to stop, I _won't_. Nod if you understand." She smiles as they both do what they're told. "Fine I'll help."


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany pouted as she looked at the cute bow-ties and suspenders that Charlie had gotten Quinn to return to them. The bow-tie had little ducks on them. "Quinn none of your ideas are working. We've gotten her gifts, we've left her messages. We're trying to win her over, but she still refuses to talk to us and she keeps giving them back. I think we're just making her more upset."

Quinn frowned for a moment, Charlie didn't talk about it she just handed the stuff back to her and walked away. This wasn't going good and she _knew_ her sister. She knew her well and none of this made sense. Some of the gifts that Santana and Brittany had given her had shown that they had put some considerable thought into it. They had even gotten her the Fiftieth anniversary commemorative stamps from Doctor Who, they had made sure to get her every last one of them. Charlie had put that on her wish list of things that she was going to get for herself. "She is getting annoyed with you, but I don't understand why. You apologized to her and you've tried to talk to her and tell her it's not just about the sex anymore—" Quinn looked at Brittany and Santana who looked at each other and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Which of the things that I mentioned _haven't_ you done."

"She won't talk to us and you told us we couldn't corner her anymore, how the hell were we supposed to apologize?" Santana grumbles. "We've tried, some of the messages on her lockers were apologies but she never opens them and we can't have people all up in our business."

"So you've just been buying her gifts in hope that—she what? Falls in love with the fact that you two can get her things? I thought you two said you loved my sister, figure out a way to apologize to her before you try anything else, and stop buying her things. Maybe acknowledge her in the hallways and say _hello_. At the very least, stop the baby Cheerios from picking on her or making comments about her while she's right there. She refuses to give me names or I'd deal with it myself. They only do it because they see the two of you doing it," Quinn said tersely. The fact that she had to spell it out for them didn't bode well for her sister's future happiness. Charlie wasn't particularly difficult to figure out if you took the time to get to know her.

Brittany suddenly smiles. Mrs. Hagberg was assigning yet another group project and there were an odd number of students in that class. "I have an idea on how we can talk to her. She'll sort of _have_ to talk to us and we can apologize to her."

Santana looks over at Brittany, "We can't corner her remember," Santana says with a frown. It would be so much easier if they could just get her alone and talk to her. She watches as Quinn looks at the ceiling, "Look, I don't see you talking to Rachel or walking down the halls with her."

Quinn pauses for a moment and turns to Santana her eyes narrowing slightly, "The difference between my relationship with Rachel and yours with my sister, is that Rachel knows how I feel about her and I know how she feels about me. I don't bully her, I don't harass her and I don't need to shower her with gifts. She loves me and the reason we aren't going through the hallways holding hands is because Rachel doesn't want Finn to throw a massive fit and quit glee club again. We apparently need the idiot for regionals," Quinn said in a grumpy tone. "After that we're coming out together." Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana lets out a low grumble and she looks at Brittany, "What's your plan Britt."

"You know how Charlie always has to have an assigned partner? In Hagberg's class? We can volunteer to be her partners, and this time we'll actually help her with the work instead of—" Santana covered Brittany's mouth and pointed at Quinn, who looked irritated.

"Look we're not going to bully her or get her to use that big brain of hers to do our homework. We're not going to use her, we _promise_ ," Santana said to Quinn immediately. Her body had just finally stopped protesting every time she moved and she wasn't going to go back to the insane punishments that Quinn doled out. "We'll even make sure we do our share of the assignment." Quinn nodded and gave them one last look before she left. "We are going to do our part right?"

Brittany nods, "Duh, she probably thinks we're not that smart because we always get her to do the assignments for her."

Santana bites her lip they had been taking advantage of that as well, "Right so we'll fix that. Come on let's go find Ms. Hagberg and bribe her with wine coolers from Puck's locker."

* * *

Charlie sighed another day another group project where she would be picked last, everyone had their friends and none of her friends were in this class with her. She tapped her pen against her desk as she listened to Mrs. Hagberg calling out names.

"Charlie Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce."

Charlie dropped her pen and stared at Mrs. Hagberg and stood up immediately causing everyone in class to turn to her. "Anyone else, _please_ , I'll do the project on my own, which is basically what will happen anyway." She muttered the last part as she focused on their history teacher.

"Sit down, Charlie. No you can't swap, and no you can't do this project alone," Mrs. Hagberg barked at her and watched as Charlie slowly slid back down in her seat.

Charlie sighed and her shoulders slumped. She would probably just do the entire project on her own anyway. It's not like she _needed_ their help, and she certainly wasn't going to be bullied into coming over to their place anymore. She opened her binder to a fresh page and began to jot down the answers to the questions when she heard chairs being dragged around the room. She looked up to see Santana and Brittany moving their desks to hers and she frowned slightly. They had a pleased smile on their face and she just _knew_ that the two of them had something to do with it.

"Hey Charlie," Brittany said with a smile and sighed when Charlie shot her a suspicious look. She opened her notebook, "So how are we going to split the work up?"

Santana frowned and flicked through her notes, "I'll answer questions five through ten, you can handle the first five and Charlie you can do the last five questions," Santana said taking charge she winced when Charlie stiffened.

"I can do the entire thing by myself," Charlie said crossing her arms. She wasn't going to let them screw her over some way. She didn't understand the gifts either, it was weird and made her uncomfortable. She wasn't a whore, she didn't need them to buy her things. The whole thing was insulting.

Brittany glanced at Santana for a moment before she sighed and reached to touch Charlie's hand only to have her pull it away. "Charlie _please_ , we're not going to screw you over, we're just trying to do our share so you don't have to do it yourself. We've been trying to make it up to you. We promise to do a good job and if you want you can totes check to make sure it's good enough to hand in."

Santana nodded and looked at Charlie, "Look, we're sorry that we sent Azimio and Karofsky after you Charlie. We are. We shouldn't have done it. Just like we shouldn't have bullied you and made you into our whipping girl. We promise that things will be different if you just give us another chance."

"Please Charlie, we're sorry. Thats what the presents were for, you wouldn't talk to us and we wanted to show you that we were sorry. We took it to far," Brittany adds.

"So let us at least do _our_ share, and like Britt said, if it's not good enough we'll do it again and again until it is good enough." Santana promised. "We promise we won't touch you, or try and get you to do anything that you don't want to do and we promise no more slushies."

Charlie stares at them for a moment and looks away. Not sure what to do, they had apologized and they seemed sincere. "No more gifts. I'm not your plaything," Charlie said mumbling it. Her resolve was breaking and she rubbed her arm nervously. She was probably making a huge mistake, but they were apologizing and that's what she wanted basically. She may have liked the sex but she wasn't going back to that or dealing with them calling her for random sexual encounters.

"We can do that," Brittany said quickly and she watched as Charlie relaxed a bit. "Can we at least talk to you? Just talk?" Brittany held her hands up when Charlie tensed a bit at that.

Charlie sighs and nods and starts to work on the project. Santana watches her for a moment before speaking up. Trying to get Charlie to open up to them. "Thanks for rescuing us from Quinn."

"I didn't tell her to do that, she just gets a bit protective over me sometimes," Charlie mumbled. "I didn't want her actually hurt you, I just wanted you to leave me alone." The three of them work in silence after she says that until the bell rings. Almost immediately, Santana and Brittany place their work onto Charlie's page for her to inspect it and she looks at them and then sighs and looks at the questions that they answered. She skims it briefly before looking at them, "It's all correct."

Brittany smiled and takes her paper back and looks at Charlie wondering if they can push their luck a bit. "Maybe you can come over and we can work on it together?"

"No," Charlie says immediately as she closes her notebook and starts to put her things away. "I'm not falling for that again." She frowned she wasn't going to be lured into their bedroom again.

Santana looked at Brittany who huffed at this, "What about your place? Quinn will be there won't she? So you know we won't do anything?"

Charlie flicked her eyes thinking it over for a moment, Rachel and Quinn would be at home and Santana and Brittany were terrified of Quinn. She sighed and nodded. "Alright. You can come over to my place."

* * *

Quinn handed her twin a cup of hot chocolate and handed her a muffin, "So how were they? Do I need to make them run till they cry again?" Quinn asked. From what she had seen the three of them had stayed in the kitchen and quietly worked on their homework together. Santana and Brittany had left the moment that they were done with their homework.

Charlie sighed and took the drink checking to make sure they hadn't skimped on the whipped cream before taking a sip. "No, they were polite and it's confusing, and they're trying to be nice to me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Quinn asked her twin.

Charlie was quiet for a moment and she nods, "It's just weird is all. Santana says that they just want another chance, and Brittany promises that it'll be better this time. But I don't know if I should give them another chance." Charlie admits.

"Do you _like them_?" Quinn's met with a shrug from Charlie and she closes her eyes. "Charlie, I'm going to ask you two questions. Do you know what Brittany's favorite movie is?"

"Lion King," Charlie says without thinking or looking up from her drink.

"And Santana's favorite song?" Quinn asked crossing her arms.

"You Oughta Know, by Alanis Morissette." Charlie answers just as absentmindedly.

Quinn pauses for a moment and smiles mostly to herself, "If you _like them_ , then give them another chance and _actually_ let them get to know you Charlie. If you don't like when they do something you can't keep it bottled up and you need to say something before you get angry."

Charlie turns to Quinn, "You think that I should give them another chance?"

"I think you should be extremely careful so I don't accidentally make them run themselves to death," Quinn said cheerfully. "You know Sue's never been prouder?"

Charlie is quiet for a moment, "You know Sue's insane right?" She's met with a pleased smile from Quinn and Charlie laughs and shakes her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie opened the door to her house, she had planned to have a lazy day, sitting around and watching Classic Who. She paused for a moment and flushed as she saw Santana and Brittany standing there dressed up while she was just in her TARDIS pajama pants and a simple black t-shirt. "Quinn's out with Rachel—I think she had plans with her." Charlie explains.

"We're not here for Quinn, she's far too into hobbits for my taste," Santana explained. "We came to see if you wanted to go to lunch with us, or a movie, or something that you like to do."

Charlie blinked and looked at the two of them, they were trying. Well she thought they were, they were being really nice to her to the point where it made her uncomfortable. She didn't necessarily mind when they teased her. Charlie looked down at herself she really didn't feel like leaving the comfort of her own home today. She flicked her eyes back to Santana and Brittany. "I don't really want to go out—" Charlie admits, she has the house to herself for once.

Santana looked over at Brittany whose face fell at this information and she frowned, they were busting their asses and doing everything to make Charlie trust them again. They should probably be _blunt_ about it, "We want to _date_ you. This is supposed to be a date. We want to take you out—"

"But maybe the two of you could come in and we can watch Classic Who together," Charlie finished at the same time that Santana started to talk about dating. Charlie's nose crinkles and Santana's mouth snaps shut. "So instead of just asking me at school if you two wanted to hang out you both decided it'd be best if you showed up at my door and _hoped_ that I would say yes?"

"I want to watch Classic Who with you," Brittany said immediately. But Charlie doesn't move out the way and she sighs. "We know we're not supposed to corner you but you don't really like spending time with us, and we wanted to show you that we're not going to just _use you_ for sex. That we want to make you our girlfriend and we can go on dates and stuff and do things together."

When Charlie doesn't say anything Santana jumps in immediately. "We weren't lying to you when we said we liked you, we just got caught up in the sex and we shouldn't have. We should have been doing this instead taking you out with us and making sure that you knew that you could trust us, and finding out more about you. So we're willing to go at your pace we won't _push_. Well we will but only so we can _date_ you. Properly and treat you like we should have treated you before."

"We didn't even ask if you _liked_ what we were doing, we just assumed because you kept coming back. You aren't a slut, and we're _sorry_ ," Brittany continues. "So _please_ give us another chance Charlie? _Please_?"

Charlie tilted her head at them for a moment debating what to do. She _had_ enjoyed the sex, but she didn't want to get treated like she was less than someone outside of the bedroom. Quinn thought she should give them another chance and they were _trying_. She looked down at herself. "I want to watch Classic Who today and eat ice cream and pizza," she said watching as their faces fell a bit. "You can take me out on a date next week if you want? I sort of need time to get ready," that was a lie she needed Quinn's eye for fashion.

Brittany grinned widely and launched herself at Charlie, hugging her tightly. "You totes won't regret it."

Charlie stiffened for a moment before giving Brittany a bit of a half hug. She frowned slightly feeling a bit guilty for wanting to do something like this when they were dressed up rather nicely. "We should get you into something comfortable." She see's a smirk forming on Santana's lips and she rolls her eyes. "I should have something that should fit you Santana, and I'm sure Brittany can fit into Frannie's clothes. I'll go get them." Charlie says motioning for them to come inside. They follow her upstairs and she stops in Frannie's room opening one of the drawers and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt and handing them to Brittany. She bites her lip as she heads to her room, which is closed. "Don't—don't touch anything, and don't laugh at me." Charlie grumbles as she opens the door to her room. Even though Santana and Brittany had stayed over at their house before they had never been in her room.

Santana bites her lip to keep from teasing Charlie immediately, from the posters of the TARDIS to the different doctors over the years, to the comics on display and finally—Santana pauses and looks over at the sonic screw drivers on display and she moves towards it while Charlie roots around in her drawers. She can't help herself really as she picks it up. "Sonic Screwdriver," she mutters. She had always wanted to get one but there were lines that she couldn't cross. It just wasn't cool to have action figures and models of some British Sci-fi show in her room. There's a button on the side and she pushes it. The sound of the device filtered out. Santana winces as she looks up.

Brittany who had managed to contain herself for a moment went to go play with Charlie's figurines that she had on the shelf, picking up one of the miniature Daleks and a Cyberman. When she hears the sound go off she immediately wheels around hiding the toys behind her back. "San she told us _not to touch_ anything." Brittany admonishes.

Santana immediately tries to put the toy back when Charlie looks at her. Her cheek's slightly red as she looks at Charlie not really paying attention to what she was doing. "I'm sorry, it's just really cool."

"Careful—" Charlie begins when Santana accidentally knocks over the stand that she had placed it on, knocking over the rest of the sonic screw drivers and sending them crashing to the ground. She glances at Brittany who is trying to discretely put her figures back where she found them. Santana immediately bends over to pick everything up and Charlie looks at Brittany again who is trying to adjust her action figures so she won't notice and Charlie bites her lip before laughing. She can't help it. It's sort of cute and funny and considering how many times her mother had done the exact same thing. She's not upset.

Both Santana and Brittany turn to her, "You have some really cool things," Brittany says holding her hands behind her back a sheepish look on her face. "Why didn't you tell us that you had all these things?" Brittany asked.

" _Shit._ Charlie I'm sorry—" Santana begins immediately as she tries to clean up. She just had to touch and now she might have ruined their chances. Cause clearly Charlie had finally snapped and then Quinn was going to murder them. Quinn most definitely going to murder them. She pauses when she notices that Charlie has approached her and is beginning to help her pick it up. With Charlie and Brittany's help they set the sonic screw drivers back in their proper place and the proper order. "I've just never seen one before and I wanted to see if it worked."

"Then take it, I've got a spare somewhere in my room," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Then you totally have to accept one of our gifts," Brittany says and Charlie looks up at her. "The bow-tie with the ducks on it. I thought you'd look super cute in it that's why we got it for you," Brittany informs her. "Bow-ties are cool Charlie."

Charlie bites her lip but smiles and nods, "Okay. Well you can change in here, I'll be downstairs setting things up."

* * *

Brittany kissed Santana gently, "All we need to do is keep our hands to ourselves Santana. But maybe she'll let us cuddle her on the couch." Brittany mumbled against her lips. "And we should try and do stuff for her, and be really nice to her. She's warming up to us and we can't blow it."

Santana nods against Brittany's lips, they were so close to getting a second chance. Charlie had agreed to go on a date next week with them and they were in her house unsupervised with. She had trusted them enough to not kick them out. "We should wait until she invites us to cuddle her, we're not supposed to touch her without her permission remember? We're trying to show her that we respect her and her space," Santana points out.

Brittany nodded, she was very big on cuddling naturally and she sometimes forgot to ask, "Alright. We should probably go downstairs before she wonders where we are and thinks we're going through her stuff." She links pinky's with Santana and they head downstairs where Charlie is sitting cross-legged on the couch a huge bowl of popcorn and some drinks on the coffee table. She waves with the remote in her hand and smiles at them. "Can we cuddle," Brittany blurts out immediately.

Santana groans and quickly tries to make it seem like Charlie can tell them no if she wants, "We don't _have_ to cuddle, just Brittany likes to cuddle—" Santana begins trying to explain things and she's met with hazel eyes who are studying the two of them carefully.

Charlie sighs, she's not pleased with them being so skittish around her. "Quinn isn't going to kill you. I don't mind cuddling with you. I don't mind you two being _you_. I don't mind the teasing that you two did. I like that you're both confident and know what you want. It's— _sexy_ ," Charlie mutters looking away. "I also didn't hate the sex that happened, I really liked it most of the time. I just didn't like being slushied or being kicked out after we done like I really was just a slut to the two of you. It didn't make me feel good. But the touching felt really good—that's why I came back all the time and I hoped that maybe we'd do something like this. Or go out and that you'd stop slushying me and bullying me at school. I don't mind not being seen with you all the time, or everyone not knowing that I'm your girlfriend. Cause it is _Lima_ but we could at least be _friends_ in school right?"

Brittany glances at Santana it's the most Charlie's ever said on the topic and she pulls away from Santana who quickly follows her and she wraps her arms around Charlie. "We're sorry we made you feel like that and we promise that we won't bully you anymore, no more slushies or cornering you, and we won't kick you out anymore."

Santana nods at this and hugs Charlie from her side sandwiching her between the two of them. "Plus no one will ever fuck with you again. Not the Cheerios or the football players, you'll be untouchable at the school. We won't humiliate you in front of the whole school any more and we won't keep you locked inside our bedroom. We can do things together and we can share with you the stuff we like and you can share the stuff that you like. And if we're teasing you to much you can tell us to stop. Or if we do something that doesn't make you feel good you can tell us and we'll stop. We know we have a tendency to go to far."

"And if I do something that you don't like you need to tell me, and I'll work on it," Charlie says after a moment and then pauses. "Does this mean we're girlfriends now?" she asks confused as to how this thing worked.

Brittany looks at Santana who looks back at her, "Do you want to be?" Brittany asks and Charlie pauses for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Brittany places a quick kiss on Charlie's cheek. "Then we're your girlfriends."

Charlie slowly grins at the two of them. They have time to talk about what that means later, but right now she really just wants to curl up with her girlfriends—she pauses for a moment and her grin gets wider. _Her girlfriends_. She has two girlfriends and they are the most beautiful girls in the world.

Santana pats Charlie's leg and takes the remote from her, "Now let's watch Classic Who," she announces turning on the movie. "We're still going on that date next week Charlie."


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn shook her head as Charlie pulled yet another thing out of her closet. "Charlie, I love you like a sister—"

"I _am_ your sister," Charlie reminds her giving her a look as she tosses the shirt and pants away. "I know, I'm about as fashion literate as Rachel is and that's never mattered before. But it matter's today, and I really do need your help. You're like my only hope. Frannie just laughed at me when I asked her for help and mom got all weepy and it was weird." Charlie explains pulling out something else.

Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes and swats Charlie's hands. "Unless you are going to a Doctor Who convention, it is not appropriate to wear Doctor Who Cosplay. You are _not_ the Doctor, and you cannot walk around with a sonic screwdriver in your pocket Charlie. Now how long do we have till Santana and Brittany get here?"

"Half an hour?" Charlie says with a shrug.

Quinn twitches, that's hardly enough time to get her sister ready, but she isn't going to complain. "Strip. I'll get you something of mine to wear. Don't _spill_ anything on it Charlie—and don't have sex in it."

"We're not having sex yet, they're waiting until I'm ready to do it. Do you think they'd go to a Doctor Who Convention with me? There's one in Columbus that I really want to go to," Charlie says as she pulls off her clothes. They can go as Ten and Eleven and I'll go as Nine—or maybe I can go as River. It'll take _forever_ to get my hair like that though." Charlie says not realizing that Quinn had left her room as she strips down to her underwear.

Quinn rolls her eyes as she comes back with a short black dress and a matching pair of heels. "Don't kill yourself but these were the smallest heels that I had that matched the dress." She places the dress on the bed and the shoes on the ground and heads to Charlie's vanity and looks at it for a moment before huffing. There is just a tube of lip gloss. She sighs and heads back to her room before grabbing most of her makeup. This is going to be a process.

"What are you doing, I just needed a dress," Charlie says backing up a bit when she sees Quinn with all the makeup in her hands.

"Sit down. You're not going to keep them waiting are you? " Quinn says and watches as her sister grumbles and sits down. Quinn gets to work immediately, there isn't that much time left and Santana and Brittany are hardly paragons of patience. "Look I think I need to tell you that this is your first _official_ date. But at the same time it's Santana and Brittany, I know how high their sex drive is. Don't be afraid to say no to them Charlie, and tell them off it they aren't respecting you. Especially Santana, make it clear that I don't really want to hear how submissive you are in bed."

Charlie flushed deeply, "She told you that?"

"To be fair it was when I was torturing them, I think Santana wanted to get under my skin. It's nothing to be ashamed about Charlie. That being said I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits," Quinn says calmly.

Charlie crinkles her nose, "I'm not ashamed of being submissive. Especially since they've got really big—" Charlie grins at Quinn who makes a face. "Don't worry Quinn, I'm not planning to have sex with them tonight. We actually are just going to dinner and I'll be home by ten at the latest. They're really behaving they haven't taken any liberties, and they ask before they can touch me now. I mean most of the time. Brittany's a hugger and Santana has to remind her sometimes but I don't really mind the hugging and the cuddling. And they're basically walking me to every class. No one has made fun of me. Well one of the baby Cheerios did but Santana ripped into her. I felt really bad for her," Charlie admits.

Quinn rolled her eyes, of course _now_ they were acting like proper girlfriends. But she was happy to see that they had taken her advice. "It's about time that they treated you better." Quinn says with a shake of her head as she finishes up. She admires her handy work and smiles and moves out of the way so Charlie can take a look at herself in the mirror. "See what a bit of effort can do?" Santana and Brittany had better appreciate all the work that she had put into this.

Charlie is about to say something when the doorbell rings. She panics because she still needs to put on the heels and walk around a bit to get used to it. "Quinn—"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "The things I do for you," she grumbles as she moves away and heads down the stairs. She needs to remind the two of them what will happen if they mess this up. She opens the door again and looks at Brittany and Santana. "She's still getting ready."

Brittany smiles, "She actually got dressed up for us?" she asks trying to peek behind Quinn to see if Charlie was around.

"Yes. With my help. We all know fashion isn't Charlie's strength. Now I need you two know that if you screw this up. I will personally make sure you two don't make it to graduation. I meant what I said the torture I put you two through will seem like a cake walk and if you two decide to quit the team to escape. Well, all those slushies that you gave Charlie you're _both_ going to be on the receiving end of them for the rest of the year. There are _a lot_ of people who would love to slushy you." Quinn said with a smirk as she watched both of them shiver at the thought.

"Look, Quinn. We get it you're her big bad older sister."

"No that's Frannie, and trust me if you think I'm bad. You _really_ don't want Frannie knowing that you two have been picking on her for years." Quinn patted their shoulders as she heard Charlie coming down the stairs. Quinn turned to look at her sister and smiled at her. "Treat her _properly_." Quinn hissed at them under her breath.

Brittany ignores Quinn and grins at Charlie who looks adorable. She always did when she got flustered. "You look really pretty Charlie," she says moving to Charlie. She wants to kiss her but she stops and takes Charlie's hands. "May I kiss you please?"

"You don't need to ask permission to do that," Charlie mumbles only to be caught off guard by a rather earnest kiss from Brittany.

Santana looks at Quinn, "We aren't going to screw this up Quinn. We really do like her," Santana says sincerely and moves to where Charlie is and waits for Brittany to finish before kissing Charlie as well. Her kiss is short but sweet and she immediately wraps her hand around Charlie's arm. "Ready?"

Charlie flicks her eyes to Quinn for a moment before turning back to Santana and nodding. "I am."

* * *

"So Charlie," Brittany said as she reached over and touched Charlie's hand. "Santana and I were wondering about how you felt about Sherlock? Do you watch it? Me and San have only watched the first season—"

Charlie stared at Brittany in shock and grinned widely. "You _have_ to watch the rest of the show, you'll like the second series. I _really_ like Moriarty. I think that he's one of the best villains, just the way he portrays him."

"We totally didn't see him coming as the villain." Santana admits smiling as she watches Charlie geek out over the show. It had been the right call to try a new show and they had quickly become engrossed in the conversation. She was practically brimming with energy and had a huge grin on her face. "We didn't think we'd like it but we watched all of season one last night. Though I need to know do Sherlock and Watson like get together—cause that chemistry."

"Right? But no. John and Sherlock never get together. But people ship all sorts of relationships. Mycroft and John. Sherlock and John. Sherlock and Moriarty. John and Moriarty. Irene—you haven't seen the second series yet." Charlie says and bites her lip her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Charlie?" Brittany prods gently wondering what's got her so flustered. "Who is Irene?" Brittany asks and she watches in amusement as Charlie sinks in her chair a bit.

"I can't. _Spoilers_." Charlie mumbles and she watches as both Brittany and Santana grin at this. "When you watch it you'll see why we can't just talk about that stuff openly in a restaurant," Charlie says before biting her lip. There was no way that she could easily explain that Irene seemed to be a lesbian dominatrix in the show not in a nice restaurant like this. She did have manners. "Speaking of spoilers. Did you know that there is a Doctor Who convention in Columbus this year? It's the first one and I want to know if you'd like to go with me. None of the more recent Doctor's will be there but I think Five and Six will be there and there'll be merchandise and dressing up is sort of part of the fun. I was going to get the three day tickets and go. I mean it'll be cool to maybe get their autographs and get stuff. I mean you don't have to go with me, I know that going to conventions and stuff isn't really your scene. Plus you don't have to dress up or anything," Charlie babbles a bit sinking farther into her chair. She needs to stop talking because she's certain she's embarrassing herself. She finally manages to get her mouth closed and she looks at them, they both have smiles on their faces, she really wants the ground to swallow her whole now.

Brittany smiles and leans in to whisper to Santana, "She is _really_ cute when she gets flustered isn't she?"

"Absolutely adorable," Santana says smirking at Charlie who can only sink down a bit more but she smiles and reaches over the table and gently touches Charlie hand. A convention didn't particularly sound like fun to her but she'd go if it made Charlie happy. "We can make a trip out of it—"

"And we'll dress up to Charlie," Brittany adds ignoring the look that Santana gave her. It sounded like fun.

"Really?" Charlie says brightening up immediately her embarrassment gone. "You'll dress up?"

"I want to be Eleven though. I call him," Brittany says immediately.

Santana groans, "Fine but I'll be Ten, but what I was saying is that Columbus has some other stuff that we can see like a zoo and aquarium," Santana points out.

"Oh and we can check out some of the amusement parks!" Charlie said. "We should make a week of it! And we can go to the zoo and we can check out some rides and just have fun together!"

"Do they have penguins? I wanna see the penguins!" Brittany said immediately.

"I think so, what type of zoo doesn't have _penguins_?" Charlie points out getting excited.

Santana stares at the two of them before smiling and shaking her head, well it seems like they are making long term plans already, "Alright, we'll book the trip—" Santana begins. Immediately calculating how much they'd need. She looks at Charlie for a moment, "It'd be cheaper with one bedroom but if you need your own space me and Britt can share," she suggests slowly.

Charlie flicks her eyes to Santana and she smiled shyly, "We can share a room, I mean all of us together if you want."

Santana smiles at this, "If you want, we promise we'll be nothing but—"

Charlie huffs at this, "I'm not delicate, you know I'm not delicate, I don't mind just as long as it's not all the time."

Brittany leans in and whispers in Charlie's ear, "Santana's terrified of Quinn," she informs her in a matter of fact tone. "That's why she's being so careful."

"I am not!" Santana grumbles but Charlie just smiles at her. "I'm not terrified of Quinn!"

"Quinn won't kill you, I can't promise about Frannie though so we'll just not tell her for a while. But I promise that I won't tell Quinn about our relationship, even if you do something to hurt my feelings. I promise to protect you from her and eventually Frannie. I promise, I don't need Quinn to help me with all my problems. But a suggestion, don't talk about what we do in bed with Quinn or she will retaliate."

Santana grumbles but nods, well there went all the 'I'm banging your twin' jokes she had planned to use against Quinn.

* * *

Brittany smiled at Charlie as they walked her to her doorstep and when Charlie turned to look at her she leaned in and kissed her pressing her against the door. It lasted for a few seconds before Santana coughed loudly. Brittany looks over at her and grins at her. "I don't want to stop though."

"Well it's _my turn_ ," Santana says and watches as Brittany pouts and moves away letting her lean in and kisses Charlie gently, before she can say anything. "We had fun, and we promise to make sure that we keep doing this."

Charlie nods against Santana's lips and looks at the driveway, it's only her car there and she glances back at them. "Do you want to come in?" she asks and she sees the two of them shoot each other looks. She knows that look very well and she feels the arousal pooling immediately. But she resists the urge to just give in. "I have both seasons of Sherlock on DVD and we can watch them together. I mean if you want to. I know it's not what you were hoping—" She's interrupted by another kiss from Santana.

"How about me and Britt go home grab some stuff and we'll be back in about half an hour and we can watch it together?" Santana suggests. Charlie nods against her lips.

Brittany grins at this and leans in and kisses Charlie's cheek, "Charlie we like sex but it's not the _only_ thing we like to do. Even if it's really, really fun with you. We can wait until you're ready. So don't worry and we won't push. We want to get to know you better."

Charlie nods. "I'll get everything set up, pick up some candy on your way back and we can make a night of it and maybe cuddle on my bed afterwards?"

"Sounds like a plan." Santana says and gives her another quick kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think she'll like it?" Brittany asked Santana as they looked at the leather bracelet that they had gotten for Charlie. They had gone back and forth on getting her a collar and this leather bracelet but they had decided to play it safe. "I hope she likes it," Brittany says running her fingers along the leather bracelet. Things had gotten better between them to the point where Charlie now occasionally touched them, giving them both handjobs and the occasional blow job. But they hadn't gone farther than that even if Charlie seemed to be interested in going farther. It had more to do with their uncertainty over how to treat her. She said that it was okay, to treat her like they had before in bed but the disconnect was still there. They didn't want to push it too far with her and have her break up with them again.

"When she's wearing this we'll know that she wants us to _use_ her, but remember we've got to be really nice to her afterwards and we should pamper her," Santana reminds Brittany they had done their research. A lot of research to make sure that Charlie didn't just feel like she was there for their pleasure. The collar seemed a bit much and it's not like she could wear it to school. If she wanted to wear it to school at all, it made things just a bit hotter. Santana inhaled slowly before pushing the doorbell to the Fabray house.

It takes a moment before Charlie opens the door, clad only in a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair still wet and it evident that she isn't wearing a bra. "Sorry, I was in the shower," she explains and leans in kissing them. Her parents had gone to visit Frannie and were gone for the weekend and Quinn was spending the entire weekend at Rachel's. It meant that the house was hers for a few days, which meant Brittany and Santana were staying with her for a few days.

Santana tilts her head and resists the urge to just slide her hand under Charlie's shirt and play with her nipples, or check to see if Charlie was going commando. She bites her lip and instead nudges Brittany as they grab their duffel bags that are filled with stuff and head inside. "We know you don't like us giving you gifts, but we got you one."

Brittany holds out the box and smiles when Charlie takes it, "You said that you liked the rough sex and all the stuff we did before, but we don't really know when you _don't_ want it, and we really like you Charlie. So we got you this bracelet to let us know that you want us to. We promise after that we'll cuddle you and pamper you and make sure you don't think you're actually all those things we said in the moment. We don't think you're a slut Charlie—it's just a bit of dirty talk."

"And if you wear at school, we swear we won't humiliate you or anything. We promised no more slushies or making fun of you at school," Santana adds quickly, when Charlie runs her fingers along the leather bracelet that they got her. It a dark black and she could basically wear it with anything without alerting people what the meaning was for.

"What if I wear it all the time?" Charlie asks flicking her eyes to Brittany and Santana. She sees the look on their faces and they didn't seem to have thought about that possibility. "I know we're not out or anything, and I'm fine with that. But I'd like to wear it all the time. I'm not against you treating me like that, it works both ways. What if you're both not in the mood to go rough and you just want to have a lazy day? I don't want you to feel like you have to." Charlie points out. "I'm not always going to be in the mood to be in the mood for rough sex. I can use my words for that even if I'm wearing it. Just like at school, even if I am wearing it at school, I'm not skipping class to have sex with you." She notices the face that Santana makes at her statement and she smiles. "Well, maybe one of Mr. Schue's Spanish classes, so long as you give me make up lessons."

Brittany smiles at this glad that they came to a small compromise, "So you'll wear it all the time?" Brittany asks and Charlie nods and pulls the bracelet out. Brittany shifts. "So does that mean—?" Charlie nods again and she looks at Santana. They had brought a bag just in case, it was always good to be prepared and they didn't plan on leaving and having to go all the way back home to Santana's place to get all the toys that they had. "Santana?"

"Already, two steps ahead of you," Santana said with a bright grin flashing a smirk at Charlie who put the leather bracelet on. "I've got to go get some shit from the car." Charlie nodded at her as she began to tighten the bracelet around her wrist.

Brittany had the decency to wait for a moment as Charlie inspected the bracelet before she pounced on her, pushing her against the wall and running her hands under Charlie's tank top, running her hand along Charlie's stomach. She groans into the kiss deeply, and she feels Charlie gripping her hip. Brittany pulled away a small smile a bit as she reached down and wrapped around her hands around Charlie's wrists and pulled them above her head pinning her down. "You took your time, getting to the door. What were you doing?" Brittany asks as she leans in and trails some kisses from Charlie's lips to her jaw and finally Brittany nips on her neck.

"I—was in the shower," Charlie admits, tilting her neck upward so Brittany has a bit more work to work and she lets out a low moan when Brittany begins to suck on her neck. She had missed this, missed them taking charge like this. A loud thud causes her to look over at Santana who has dropped a huge duffel bag of stuff onto the ground.

Santana smirks at Charlie, "In the _shower_?" Santana asks her voice dripping with amusement as she watches Charlie squirm against Brittany. "What were you doing in that shower?" Santana demands and she grins as Charlie flushes and mumbles something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Touching myself," Charlie admits blushing. Even if she had wanted this, she had been far too shy to just ask them for it. They were both trying so hard to be polite to her, she had found it funny mostly, and then frustrating when touching them hadn't lead to anything more than what she wanted. So maybe she had relieved some of her rapidly growing arousal before they came over and maybe she had wanted to try and seduce them a bit into acting. She was actually impressed with their resolve.

Brittany frowned slightly and pulled back from Charlie and nips her ear, "You know you're not supposed to touch yourself without our permission," she says and smirks when Charlie shivers.

"I—I couldn't help it," Charlie squirms as she watches as Santana bends over and unzips the duffel bag. Brittany's hand slips down the front of her shorts and she feels her fingers expertly playing with her clit and she lets out a low moan and bucks her hip against Brittany.

"Hear that Britt?" Santana asks a huge smirk on her face. "She couldn't help herself, she just needed to touch that slutty little _cunt_ of hers."

"Even though she know it belongs to us," Brittany adds and leans in and nips Charlie's ear again. "Safe-word is Daffy."

Charlie blinks and swallows, that's new a safe word. She had never had one before and she nods as she suddenly feels a breeze as Brittany pulls her shorts down causing her to trip a bit as she's turned around and pressed against the wall. "I—" Charlie yelps when Brittany swats her ass and she lets out a low moan in response. She did miss this.

"You know Britt," Santana says with a smile, "I bet she did it on purpose so we would punish her. We both know how much she loves to be punished. Is that what you did?" Santana asks Charlie as Brittany starts to redden Charlie's ass. Charlie nods and Santana rolls her eyes, "I asked you a question."

"Yes. Fuck yes. I did it so you would punish me. I love it when you punish my—"

"Naughty wet cunt?" Brittany supplies when Charlie falters for a moment.

" _Yes_ ," Charlie hisses letting out another moan as Brittany starts to spank her harder. " _Fuck_. I know, I'm not supposed to touch myself," another moan slips from her lips as she shifts her ass to make sure that it meets Brittany's hand. "But I couldn't help it—I've missed your dicks. I've missed being _your_ little slut and only yours."

Santana shivers at Charlie's words, "That's right _Slut-_ bray, you're _our_ little slut. No one else's. No one is allowed to mess with you or tease you just us. Your pussy and ass were _made_ for us, it fits us perfectly. No one else can make you cum as hard as we can, can fuck you as hard as we can." She gets up dropping the paddle back into the bag. There'd be plenty of time to tan Charlie's ass with it later. "You're _ours_."

Brittany nods, no one would love her as much as they did. "We'll protect you and keep you safe," she adds. "And you'll be _our_ perfect little slut. Doing whatever we say and want in return." Her hands slip forward and she touches Charlie's drenched cunt. Charlie immediately bucks against her hand.

"I'm _yours,_ " Charlie says in a breathy tone letting out a small whimper when Brittany pinches her clit. Her hips buck wildly, she needs a bit more pressure she hadn't been able to get herself off in the shower. "Now _please_ —fuck me. _Please_."

"That sounds like an order Britt," Santana said with a smile on her face as she began to unbutton her jeans freeing her dick.

" _Please_ ," Charlie whines as she feels Brittany tease her with her fingers. " _Please._ Please fuck me hard, pound it _please._ " Charlie begs, not caring what she sounds like she just needs to be fucked.

Brittany smiles at Santana, "It sounds more like begging, and you know I love it when she begs," Brittany said with a hum as she moved her fingers, swatting Charlie's ass when she let out a low frustrated whine. "We should give her what she wants, Santana just this once."

Santana smirks at this and moves behind Charlie as Brittany shifts out of the way, "Way ahead of you Britt," she says as she slowly teases Charlie for a moment before slamming her hips home. Charlie climaxed, all the teasing all the spanking had gotten her so hot and bothered that all it had taken was one hard thrust to ignite the match. Charlie's cum gushing from her and drenching her hips and soaking her shirt and jeans that were still on. Santana turns to Brittany who is staring at Charlie with equal shock. " _Fuck."_ Santana says and looks at Brittany again watching as she begins to strip herself out of her clothes. Santana grins widely, their weekend had just begun.

* * *

"The house is really quiet Quinn," Rachel whispered, and all the lights were off which made it even creepier. "Are you sure that they didn't kill your sister?"

Quinn smiled as she checked the living room but they weren't there either. "They wouldn't leave their car. That's a rookie move even for them. Let's check her room. See what they want to order for dinner tonight," Quinn said as they walked up the stairs and headed straight to Charlie's room. The light was still on and Quinn tested the door seeing that it was unlocked. She didn't bother to knock as she headed inside and froze at the sight in front of her.

Rachel peeked into the room and paused for a moment taking in all the sex toys that were all over Charlie's room. Charlie naked on the bed asleep with Santana and Brittany on either side of her, a protective arm from each of them around Charlie. Rachel flicked her eyes away from the scene and tugged on Quinn's arm. Quinn looked like she was about to be very annoyed with both Brittany and Santana. "Look Quinn, we have that vibrator back at my place. Santana and Brittany have _excellent_ taste."

Quinn's hand immediately shot up and covered Rachel's eyes before blinking and realizing that she needed to cover her eyes as well and they both stumbled out of Charlie's room, Quinn closing the door behind her. There isn't enough mind bleach in the world to unsee that. "At least they worked it out?" She says slowly looking at Rachel for confirmation.

Rachel smiles and takes Quinn's hand, "At least they worked it out. You can't go on torturing them for sleeping with your sister."

Quinn frowned at this and looked at Charlie's door. She sighed loudly. " _Fine._ " Rachel never let her have any fun.


End file.
